RAPSODIA TRÁGICA
by Tamayuki Terrorist
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Toushiro y Karin tuvieran una relacion de mucho tiempo... y el casi no este con ella por su trabajo como shinigami? la separacion de ellos se ve a la vuelta de la esquina y tal vez Karin tenga una sorpresa que se da despues de 9 meses ¡quieren saber que pasa? Lean este fic entonces! 100% hitsukarin
1. EL AMOR QUE DEJASTE IR

**RAPSODIA TRAGICA**

**Nota: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y diversión (claro, puede que salga uno que otro personaje que yo invente) espero que lo disfruten –y que les guste!-. Esta historia es 100% Hitsukarin con un poco de Ichiruki de vez en cuando

**Sinopsis: **Karin y Toushiro entran en un problema al estar casi siempre a distancia por el deber del segundo, y en su posible ruptura se van develando sorpresas y más de una tragedia.

**Genero**: tragedia/ romanticismo/ comedia leve. ( puede que contenga Lemon, todavía no se)

**Capitulo 1:**

"**EL AMOR QUE DEJASTE IR"**

Un día de lluvia cerca de un parque había dos chicos quienes parecían haber estado peleando, esos chicos eran Toushiro y Karin, este primero solo veía su rostro inexpresivo con un toque de tristeza, al fin, la pelinegra decide romper el hielo…

Karin: yo no te detendré…ya que esa es decisión tuya… -se da la vuelta-

Toushiro: no pido que me detengas…solo quiero saber una cosa

Karin: tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Karin sale corriendo, seguida por el peli plata, quien detiene la huida tomándola de la mano, quedando así bajo un árbol

Toushiro: no tienes por que huir de mi…quiero que voltes a verme

Karin: idiota… solo dejame…

Ella suelta su mano y se apoya en el árbol –oviamente dándole la espalda a este-, quien no se quedo de brazos cruzados y la abrazo

Toushiro: quiero que me lo digas… -le susurra al oído-

Karin: no se de que hablas… -se sonroja-

Toushiro: que no me amas… -la abraza con fuerza- como aquella vez…

Al escucharlo, la pelinegra lo empuja y lo voltea a ver

Karin: que te amo? Dime que soy yo para ti? Dime! no puedes hacerme esto siempre!

(Toushiro y karin)_** …si entre más tristes nos sentimos estando juntos…**_

Toushiro: si te respondo, sé que no hare lo correcto –dice de manera fría y seria-

Karin: así que esa es tu respuesta? No lo puedo creer… yo..! –se cubre la boca con su mano- yo ya no puedo… -susurra-

_**...tomemos nuestra mano hasta que esa tristeza desaparezca.**_

Toushiro: Karin… -al momento de decir esto es interrumpido por su acompañante-

Karin: no te necesito… -dice con voz cortante- y usted ya no significa nada para mi Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la decima división, el prodigio, el noble, el siempre correcto y serio Toushiro, el tan honorable y frio "hombre" que presume tener mas de cien años… al que yo veo como uno de cinco…

Despues de oir a Karin decir estas palabras, el capitán solo se queda callado, viendo como la primera desvia su mirada al no poder verlo al rostro

Toushiro: no quiero creer que eso que me dices es verdad

Karin: no me importa, yo ya no quiero verte… todo debe terminar aquí… -dice con firmeza, sintiendo ese nudo que se le hacia en a garganta-

Toushiro: no debe ser así! –eleva su voz-

(Toushiro)_** Hoy no tengo nada que perder…**_

…_**solo hay confusión**_

Karin: entonces como?! –grita- dame una respuesta!

Toushiro: no lo entenderías…

Karin: tienes razón… no te entiendo… me abandonas, vuelves y me abandonas nuevamente, como se que no volverá a suceder? Aveces no recibo información sobre ti y yo… no puedo seguir así…

Toushiro: Karin… entiéndeme…

Karin: no debemos estar juntos –sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- desde hoy tu y yo seremos unos desconocidos… simplemente olvídame…

_**Como quieres que te olvide…**_

_**...si contigo soy feliz?**_

Toushiro: sabes que eso es imposible

Karin: no lo es… será difícil pero no imposible

En esos instantes Toushiro sentía como el mundo caía en sus hombros, pero lo peor de todo era como su amada trataba de dejarle de una vez por todas, el podía ver en su mirada odio, tristeza y sobre todo, el gran amor que aun le tenía el que parecía poder desaparecer…

Toushiro: entiendo lo que sientes… y no negare el hecho de que te hice sufrir…peor yo volveré…

(Karin)_** …Te necesito, te amo,**_

_**Te olvidare, Te amo…**_

Toushiro: ya que tu eres mi responsabilidad… - se da la vuelta al terminar de decir esto-

(Karin y Toushiro) _** Pero aunque se que no lo digas,**_

_**Me amas al igual que yo a ti…**_

Karin: no digas tonterías –eleva la voz-

Toushiro: dile como quieras… -dice con su acostumbrada seriead- TU ERES MIA.

…_**sin darnos cuenta lo decimos,**_

_**entre nuestras peleas, discusiones y esas distancias…**_

Toushiro: y que no se te olvide… no importa que no me esperes, yo volveré por ti…

…_**.no quiero que se pierda ese hermoso sentimiento…**_

_**Ese gran amor que nos tenemos!**_

El empieza a caminar, la pelinegra lo observa hasta que lo pierde de vista y de sus oscuros ojos negros brotan lagrimas que desencadenan un amargo llanto de dolor y tristeza por la partida de el joven que le robo el corazón… y junto con el su felicidad y esperanza de ser feliz nuevamente

Toushiro: lo lamento… es mi deber y no debo huir de el, aunque sea tarde ten la seguridad de que volveré , te lo prometo, y así tu y yo volveremos a ser felices, juntos como siempre deseamos…

_**Este no será nuestro adiós…**_

_**Solo un hasta luego muy largo.**_

Karin: entiendo que es tu trabajo… pero no puedo soportarlo! Si al menos pudiera saber que estas bien y tener un informe de ti d vez en cuando…seria más ligera la espera…

_Por ahora solo puedo pensar en lo que sucederá mientras el no esté pero sé que lograre escapar de aquello que nos encadena, tal vez no sea capaz de olvidarlo pero podre alejarme de el y salir de su vida, al igual que el de la mía, se que será lo mejor para los dos… aunque no hay nadie como él… no me quiero arrepentir de mi decisión, ahora, como podre olvidarlo?! La verdad no tenia esto planeado simplemente pensé que estaríamos nuevamente juntos, lo odio, lo odio! Solo por el simple hecho de que me hizo amarlo como nunca pensé hacerlo… dime porque tiene que ser así? Todo eso es su culpa… y se que también la mia! Debi de haber teminado esto hace casi dos meses… Hitsugaya Toushiro… no se que hare si te vuelvo a ver._

_**Frio como el hielo…**_

…_**peligrosa como el fuego**_

**_**-oooooO0Oooooo-**_**

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente y Karin había despertado muy bien, el día se veía hermoso y agradable, así que se asomo por la ventana pero se encontró con una extraña sorpresa, donde vio a Ichigo agachado con la cabeza en un arbusto –la cual fue una imagen muy graciosa-

Karin: Ichi-kun! Que te pasa?!

Ichigo: nada! Veo a las plantas profundamente! –dice en tono sarcástico- pues que crees mensa?! Si vuelvo la cena en el baño ella se va a dar cuenta!

(se escucha una voz de mujer que se une a la conversación)

Rukia: quien se va a dar cuenta de que?!

Ichigo: nadie! –vuelve su cabeza al arbusto-

Karin: ugh… pobre Ichi-nii…

Rato después…

Karin: la comida de Rukia-chan los va a matar un día… -se sienta en el sillón de la sala-

Ichigo: ni que te oiga… a la próxima dejemos que Yuzu cocine como siempre… -se sienta a lado de ella-

Karin: buena idea… y donde está? No la he visto desde hace… rato

Ichigo: se fue de compras… y Rukia la acompaña

Karin: como preparara la comida? Siempre que cocina volvemos el estomago… además ni tan mal estuvo la comida de Rukia-chan…

Ichigo: pues no se, creo que tenemos estómagos sensibles… no! Su comida es muy fuer… QUE DIJISTE?! QUE NI TAN MAL ESTABA?!

Karin: pues… no tanto… -dijo reflexiva-

Ichigo: ACASO TE GUSTO?! –pregunto extrañado-

Karin: algo… creo…

Ichigo: creo que estas enferma, tienes que ir a un medico…

Karin: idiota ¬¬, tengo hambre ire a la cocina…

Ichigo: aprovechando tu anormalidad en gustos de la comida, nos harias un favor comiéndote las sobras de ayer… capaz y que se les ocurre dárnoslas… ughh! –se eriza al decir esto- de pensarlo me dan escalofríos!

Karin: eres un tonto, no es una anormalidad

Ichigo: entonces que quieres que te diga? Que eres "original" en tus gustos o que? –dijo en tono sarcástico-

Karin: le dire a Rukia lo que dices de su comida!

Ichigo se quedo callado al oir esto, mientras ella mostraba un rostro amenazador

Karin: te comió la lengua el gato? –dice en tono de burla-

Ichigo: eso es chantaje… no es justo…

Karin: si con eso te callas y dejas de molestarme lo usare en tu contra las veces que sea necesario

Karin se levanto, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, se preguntaba cada vez mas en porque no había tenido malestares si antes cuando ella cocinaba vomitaba al igual que todos, (de hecho solo dejan cocinar a Rukia tres veces al mes, cuando todos creen poder soportarlo) en ese momento abrió el refrigerador y entonces cruzo la vista con las sobras de la ya muy mencionada comida preparada por Rukia (y nadie sabia que era, ya que la chaparra nunca devela el secreto, y en lo que los demás están de acuerdo, por no querer enterarse de algo "indeseado"). A la pelinegra le broto una sensación extraña… era como si se le antojara esa… cosa o "comida" (o como le quieran decir) que aunque no era muy apetecible a la vista (y realmente de sabor tampoco) a ella se le hacia agua la boca, así que lo tomo y lo saco de donde lo guardaron y lo calentó en un plato, ya listo se sentó en la mesa a comerlo y sin darse cuenta Rukia y Yuzu ( y el metiche de ichigo) la estaban viendo degustar ese extravagante platillo

Karin: que delicia… -introduce a su boca otro bocado-

Rukia: oh! Karin! –dice feliz, asombrando a la pelinegra-

Karin: -ve a las chicas y a su hermano dentro d la cocina junto con ella- chicos!

Yuzu: estas comiendo las sobras de la cena de Rukia-chan? –pregunta sorprendida-

Karin: lo lamento… creo? –para de comer-

Rukia: pero mira nadamas! Como puedes comerlo!

Todos miran estupefactos a Rukia por su mas que razonable comentario, y de como le retira el plato a Karin tirando la comida a la basura

Karin: que pasa? O.O

Rukia: no puedes comerlo así! Mejor hare mas! Recién hecho sabe mejor! –dice triunfal- no te preocupes déjamelo a mi!

Ichigo se desmaya al oir las palabras de Rukia (si de por si se asusta con tan solo pensarlo! Pobre de el…) entonces yuzu corre a su auxilio tratando de despertarlo

Yuzu: tenemos que ser fuertes Ichigo! Resiste!

Rukia: que le sucede?!

Yuzu: nada Rukia no lo entenderías… u_u

Rukia: por que? Acaso no le gusta mi comida?

Yuzu: no! Esque… se emociono tanto que no sabia como expresarse…

Karin: ¬¬ panchoso…

Después de comer lo que la muy amable y bajita Rukia le había preparado la pelinegra se fue a descansar a su cuarto (el cual compartía con yuzu, la cual estaba ausente por atender a su "sufrido" hermano) entonces mientras pensaba dio con un tema por casualidad, no le había dado la "regla" desde hacía casi dos meses mas o menos… era cierto que ella ya no era tan "pura" pero tenia sus dudas ya que ella tenia unos desordenes desde la primera vez que ella "reglo" aveces de un mes aveces de dos y a veces normal… que es lo que le estaba pasando? Acaso ella esperaba un bebe? O simplemente un fallo común en su organismo? Era de pensarse ya que podría explicarse lo de el antojo por lo del bebe o simplemente le empezó a gustar la comida de Rukia. Rápidamente se levanto de su cama y se vio al espejo y vio un ligero cambio en su complexión.

Karin: será que…? –se levanta la blusa y la mira de perfil- estaré esperando un bebe? Un bebe… de Toushiro? –ella quedo estupefacta al decir eso- estoy embarazada?

…_** Crucemos el lago de la adversidad**_

_**con el puente de nuestra esperanza…**_

**Genial no!? Me encanto! –yo que verdad? XD- me partí el cerebro en esto –y en mi clase de matemáticas- si son fan de el Hitsukarin igual que yo, creo que les va a gustar y por cierto necesito que me digan su opinión del titulo! –ademas del capitulo- Pensé en la canción de Freedie Mercury, rhapsody bohemia, -rapsodia de escucha bonito, según yo- bueno ya saben que yo su amiga Tama-chan recibiré amablemente sus criticas, muchas gracias! Dejen sus reviews! Tamayuki Terrorist fuera!**


	2. LA PRUEBA

**Hola niñas amantes del Hitsukarin! Aquí Tama-chan, quisiera darle las gracias a "Panama Girl" por su review con un muy agradable comentario y mis disculpas por tardarme en subir este capitulo, en fin, les entrego el segundo de Rapsodia Trágica, disfrútenlo y ahí me cuentan como estuvo no? Entonces órale pues y pónganse a leer devolada este fic! 3**

CAPITULO 2:

LA PRUEBA

Después de analizar esa posibilidad Karin dejo de mirarse al espejo y se sentó en su cama, ella tenía que comprobarlo de una vez por todas, ¿sería ella la madre de un hijo del capitán shinigami Hitsugaya Toushiro? Aunque la pregunta asustara cubría el 50% de la probabilidad así que ella fue a la clínica (la que está ahí enseguida de su casa, recordemos que tienen una clínica) al estar dentro en un cuarto donde había muchas medicinas saco una prueba de embarazo, salió inmediatamente de ahí y volvió a su cuarto y entro al baño, entonces se detuvo antes de sacar la prueba de su empaque.

(Toushiro) _**Tan solo una palabra de tu parte…**_

…_**Cambiaria todo.**_

Karin: ¿esto es enserio? –Se sienta en el suelo-

(Karin)_** …esta es nuestra prueba de amor?**_

Aunque no se diera cuenta estaba ansiosa y cada vez imaginaba más a su bebe así que saco la prueba y ya saben lo que pasa…

(Toushiro) _** Si fui tuyo lo seré para siempre…**_

Karin: espere… un minuto? No entiendo… esta en coreano! Bueno… creo que ya es tarde para aplicarme en la clase de idiomas… - toma la prueba y la ve fijamente- esto dice que yo… que yo ya no soy nada de Toushiro… más que la madre de su hijo! Estoy embarazada! –piensa-

…_**Sabes que yo me haría cargo… **_

_**Yo nunca huiría! **_

Karin: ahora que hare? Como les dire a todos?

(Karin)_** No puedo darme el lujo de no hacer nada…**_

_**Alguien dependerá de mi!**_

Karin: no puedo decirles… no lo comprenderían. Yo no puedo estar aquí.

(ambos) _**el tiempo es como una rueda que gira constantemente en una dirección…**_

_**No se detiene y sigue adelante.**_

Karin decidió irse de su casa, pero no así nada mas, tenia que planear todo y así lo hiso hasta el mas mínimo detalle, ella tenia que seguir adelante y ver por su pequeño que estaba en camino. Esta huida se concluiría en un mes. En todo ese mes ella "salió" de vacaciones por una semana en Nagoya con una amiga, pero en realidad iban a Osaka y ahí aprovecho para buscar departamentos al igual que trabajos cerca de la zona. Así que los días se fueron volando hasta que un dia en que se supone que saldría de paseo ya no volvió a su casa.

1 meses después…

Karin entra a un departamento al mismo tiempo que tumba su bolso en el suelo, para después sentarse en el sillón, ella mostraba un rostro cabizbajo y nostálgico, se arrepentía de haber dejado su casa, su hogar. Ella extrañaría a todos a Ichigo junto con Rukia, a su melliza Yuzu, y a su padre Isshin, pero había algo que sin duda había dejado atrás muy a su pesar…, por su mente recuerda el brillo de unos ojos color turquesa y la sensación de una mirada fria de la cual solo quedan recuerdos.

Karin: esto debe ser lo mejor… -toca con su mano su cuello, en el cual tenia una gargantilla plateada- con esto no me encontraras… -A lo que se refiere la pelinegra con esas palabras es a que no podrá sentir su reiatsu con esa singular gargantilla, la cual le había comprado a Urahara ese mismo dia, junto con otra para su bebe, cuando naciera, pero por si se le rompia o algo (lo cual no sabe si es posible) compro una de será mejor que vaya a buscar empleo… -la chica sale del departamento y luego del edificio, en la entrada detiene a un taxi y lo aborda-

-ooooOo0oOoooo-

Se detiene el taxi donde iba Karin frente a un edificio grande, una preparatoria, baja del taxi y entra. Ella iba vestida formal. Con una falda negra blusa blanca (de botones) y el saco negro con unos tacones del mismo color, a la pelinegra le preocupaba su apariencia por cómo se vería así con su embarazo, aunque la verdad estaba mas gorda de lo normal para estar en el primer trimestre.

Karin: guau…, espero que me contraten… aunque tenga 15…

Xx: disculpa, quien eres? –pregunto la mujer amablemente, de cabello rubio miel y ojos dorados, los cuales eran cubiertos por unos anteojos-

Karin: ah..? Perdón! Soy Kurosaki Karin y vengo a pedir empleo

Xx: empleo? Pero pareces estudiante!

Karin: ah… si, pero podría decirme por favor con quien presentarme

Xx: bueno… ven conmigo a mi oficina

Karin: claro –va detrás de la mujer, hasta llegar a su oficina-

Xx: toma asiento, -se sientan- y bueno…?

Karin: estos son mis documentos –le da su carpeta- no es mucho pero podría servirle…

Xx: Kurosaki Karin verdad..? ahham… -empieza a leer-

Karin: si –se pone un poco nerviosa-

Xx: instituto karakura… enfermera…? Eres enfermera?

Karin: si, deje ese trabajo para venir aquí

Xx: guau! Una enfermera! Eso es muy bueno!

Karin: muchas gracias, entonces que dice?

Xx: te gustaría ser mi asistente? Soy maestra aquí –sonríe-

Karin: claro, pero creo que no leyó lo ultimo…

Xx: lo ultimo? -La mujer toma cuidadosamente el documento para leerlo detenida mente, hasta llegar a su estado medico, al leerlo baja el documento y mira a Karin- estas esperando…?

Karin: si… tengo tres meses de embarazo…, entenderé si no quiere contratarme, pero en realidad apreciaría que lo considerada…

Xx: porque viniste aquí?

Karin: yo… tal vez no pueda decirlo, pero abandone mi otro trabajo para poder cuidar de mi bebe y encerio necesito este trabajo para nuestro sustento…

Xx: entonces, mucho gusto Karin, soy Mazakazu Karina –extiende su mano para saludarla-

Karin: eh? –le corresponde el saludo- esto que quiere decir?

Karina: que estas contratada! Bienvenida!

Karin: muchas gracias! Enserio estoy contratada?

Karina: claro que si! Te parece empezar hoy?

Karin: claro! Me parece excelente! Muchas gracias!

Karina: no hay de que, mira te explicare todo, te pagare por semana, y créeme no va a ser poco! –sonrie- ahora ven conmigo!

Karin: adonde?

Karina: a tu lugar de trabajo y además, tienes que conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo

Karin: usted es muy apresurada como yo, Mazakazu-sama.

Karina: lo se, eso es lo que me caracteriza n.n, claro, además de bonita e inteligente, eso si no soy nada modesta!

Karin: je, no se preocupe, usted es muy buena persona, no necesita nada mas, ya que usted es muy bella por fuera como por dentro

Karina: que bella eres Karin-chan! Kawaii!

Karin: ah órale que chido… -mira a Karina con una gotita en la cabeza-

Karina: hay no te creas! yo soy así de loca

Karina y Karin salen de la oficina de la primera para empezar la rutina laboral, tanto la de la maestra como la de Karin, la cual ya estaba mas aliviada por haber sido contratada, un pequeño paso para su futuro y gran responsabilidad, ella sabia que no iba a ser fácil su vida de ahora en adelante pero ¿es esto lo mejor para ella y su bebe? Tal vez la respuesta a esta pregunta sea negativa y ella este equivocada en sus acciones, pero ella no se arrepiente de lo que paso, es decir; el estar embarazada, ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Ella pensaba en su futuro hijo como una bendición, ya que un bebe es una de las cosas mas hermosas que la vida te puede dar. Por eso y mas ella estaba decidida a una cosa, ella llego ahí para quedarse por mucho tiempo y establecerse ella y su hijo.

-ooooOo0oOoooo-

Karin: -camina detrás de Karina, sosteniendo unas carpetas de ella- entonces nada mas tengo que memorizar sus pendientes y archivos verdad?

Karina: exacto, espero que puedas seguirme el paso , creo que llegare tarde a mi clase!

Karin: claro Mazakazu-sama!

Karina: dime Karina-chan ¬¬ conmigo no uses tantas formalidades cuando estemos solas!

Karin: creo que le tomare la palabra… fuera del trabajo

Karina: guau que profesional, con que con esas estamos eh?

Karin: no me tome a mal! Solo creo que… mejor dejemos este tema cuando no estemos tan apresuradas sempai!

Karina: bien dicho Karin-chan! –suben rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda aula del pasillo, en el quinto piso- ya vamos a llegar! –entra en medio de una muy ruidosa clase de alumnos-

Karin: -entra después de Karina- ugh… -vea a todos los alumnos, que eran de su misma edad-

Karina: silencio y a sus lugares si no quieren castigo! –inmediatamente se sientan los alumnos-

La pelinegra se sintió intimidada al ver a los alumnos (y mas por como la miraban ellos) No porque estuviera embarazada si no por estar en un puesto diferente a ellos cuando ella también debería estar estudiando, pero trato de verse lo más normal y tranquila posible.

Karina: -voltea a ver a Karin con preocupación- Perdóname… -dice casi en un susurro para la pelinegra-

Karin: que? –la maestra toma a la chica de la muñeca y salen del salón- que sucede?

Karina: tengo que hacer algo importante, puedes que darte a dar la clase por mi? –dice uniendo sus manos en señal de desesperación por su solicitud esperando a que sea aceptada-

Karin: que yo que? –sus ojos se abren como platos a escuchar el requerimiento de su sempai- yo no tengo experiencia en enseñanza! Ni siquiera termine la preparatoria! Apenas curse la mitad del primer año! –se exalta al decirlo-

Karina: porfavor! Si? Podrías hacerme este favor? Anda si? –pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir-

Karin: bueno… ya que… de todos modos soy tu asistente, así que supongo que ese es mi trabajo…

Karina: gracias! Te lo agradezco! –la abraza- las clases de hoy están en el legajo verde en el apartado morado, si? Y ahí vienes pequeñas notas sobre algunas preguntas que debes hacer sobre los temas! –la deja d abrazar y sale corriendo- gracias! Te aumentare la paga!

Karin: que persona mas peculiar… puagh… tengo que entrar… a dar clase? Como eh dado hasta aquí? Bueno, no puedo dejarlos esperando… -respira hondo y entra al salón, el cual estaba en el mismo desorden que cuando entro con la maestra- _solo son adolecentes tu puedes… -pensó-_

Xx1: la maestra se fue! –grito una chica entre el creciente escándalo estudiantil, lo que provoco un grito de emoción de parte de todos-

Karin: basta! Vuelvan a sus lugares ahora mismo! –grito-

Xx2: y tu que? –Dijo un chico al mismo tiempo en que el alumnado silenciaba- tu no eres la maestra, que se supone que harás?

Karin: vamos a la sala de maestros ahora! –se marea por el esfuerzo- Iras con una nota de mala conducta a tu expediente, y créeme que no será una pequeña! Así que sal ahora mismo de aquí! –dice con autoridad y firmeza dejando a todos sorprendidos, al ver como sale el chico seguido de la pelinegra- vamos –caminan hacia las escaleras para bajar eh ir al otro edificio-

Xx2: rayos… -el chico de ojos grises pasa su mano por su cabello café rojizo, el cual tenia en un atractivo corte emo, lo interesante es que era mas alto que Karin, ella le llegaba por la barbilla-

Karin: será mejor que aprendas a comportarte

Xx2: déjeme en paz, a usted no le importa como me comporto –dice de manera grosera-

Karin: tienes razón no me importa, mejor solo continuemos nuestro camino

Xx1: eso era lo que planeaba…

Karin: ash… chicos que se creen la gran cosa…

Xx1: óigase! Acaso no se mordió la lengua…?

Karin: igualado, a mi me respetas.-dice en tono de disgusto- ahora soy tu superior

Xx1: claro, claro, como usted quiera –dice sin prestarle atención a Karin-

Karin: -se marea y siente un dolor en su estomago- ahh!

Xx1: -voltea a ver a la chica- que pasa?

Karin: nada, sigue caminando…

Xx1: -se sorprende al ver a la pelinegra con la mano en su estomago, ya que no había notado su embarazo, por lo mismo que nunca le presto atención- segura? –dice en un tono mas serio-

Karin: si, segura, sigamos.

(ambos) _** El mar es como nuestra vida… **_

…_**a veces las aguas están calmadas y otras intranquilas **_

**Solo a mi se me ocurre escribir este capitulo en navidad! Pero ni modo, como mi hermana mayor no esta no se puso divertido aquí… **** ni modo…, si a ustedes les gustan los fic de inu/kag les recomiendo que lean el de ella, se llama LA OFRENDA, no se confundan ella se hace llamar Moon Skin, bueno en punto, feliz navidad y año nuevo de mi parte! Ah! Y dejen los reviews de este capítulo! Me esforcé mucho y quiero saber que tal me quedo! Tamaki terrorist offline!**


	3. SORPRESA

CAPITULO 3

**Uff! Que rico chocolatito caliente con malvaviscos me hizo mi mamita, la amo :3 es la mejor y le gusta que yo sea una escritora de fic´s (claro, porque si no estoy en la computadora pongo mis discos de Bleach en el DVD de la sala jajaja) por eso a ella le dedico este capítulo, ya que me trajo las galletas que tanto me gustan! Ahora sí, mientras como estas delicias y bebo mi chocolate, escribo esto y espero que les guste! Tama-chan onn-line!**

SORPRESA

Después de las clases, ya preparándose para irse de la preparatoria, Karin guardaba sus cosas, mientras Karina le daba las gracias por haberla suplido en esa clase, después se fue. La pelinegra tenía todavía que hacer un trabajo en el tercer edificio en el primer piso (donde eran los casilleros y los baños de educación física) el cual ya estaba vacío por el fin de las clases.

Karin: -llega al edificio y entra- bueno, creo que tengo que revisar todo… y parece que todo está en buen estado, ojala y pudiera irme sin hacer nada de esto… -la chica camina hasta llegar al fondo de los pasillos, a la altura de los baños y de repente le dan unos dolores muy fuertes en el estomago- ahhh!

-Fuera del edificio-

Hyde: ¡no puedo creer que tenga que ir a la sala de maestros después de clase! Esa tonta suplente o asistente… lo que sea! Me las pagara… -escucha el grito de Karin- que fue eso?

-dentro del edificio-

Karin: -la pelinegra tenía un dolor inmenso que solo le permitía gritar de dolor y no por ayuda, además de que se había arrastrado hasta llegar al baño- me duele… ahhh! –Escucha unos pasos muy apresurados- ahhh!

Hyde: -abre la puerta rápidamente de un golpe, y al ver a Karin se queda sorprendido-

Karin: -dice con el rostro empapado de lágrimas- por favor ayúdame…

Hyde: -asiente con el rostro serio, para inmediatamente tomarla en sus brazos y salir de ahí- que le sucede?

Karin: me duele… me duele mucho…

Hyde ve como Karin posa sus manos en su vientre y como las lagrimas no paran de emanar de sus ya muy hinchados ojos, es cierto que el estaba muy enojado con ella y que quería que algo malo le pasara, pero no lo decía enserio, nadie lo hacía, la verdad él no se imaginaba que algo así le fuera a suceder a nuestra protagonista.

Hyde: su bebe… no es así?

Karin: si… tengo miedo… ayúdame, porfavor

Hyde: no se preocupe –sale de la preparatoria y detiene a un taxi en el cual suben- yo la ayudare

(Toushiro)

_**Yo nunca hubiera permitido eso…**_

…_**no debiste ocultarlo!**_

Los dos bajan en un hospital, el chico entra rápidamente a la sala de urgencias con la chica en brazos.

Karin: Hyde…

Hyde: no se preocupe, pronto estará bien…

Xx: que haces aquí Hideto? –le pregunta un señor joven de pelo negro y ojos azules- Quien es ella?

Hyde: ayúdala Walter…

-ooooOo0oOoooo-

Karin: -ella estaba recostada en una camilla, descansando, ya que los dolores se habían detenido- y que pasa doctor?

Walter: pues…, tiene amenaza de aborto…

Karin: qué?! –dice sorprendida, asustando al doctor- como es posible?!

Hyde: de que hablas?

Walter: se ha estado esforzando mucho y eso no es bueno, a continuación le hare un ultrasonido si?

Karin: si –se quita su saco y se empieza a desabrochar la blusa-

Hyde: sempai! Que está haciendo?! –El chico se da la vuelta para evitar que miren su sonrojo-

Karin: no me la voy a desabrochar todos los botones así que no te emociones, burro ¬¬

Hyde: hasta cree que me voy a emocionar, pero de todos modos… usted sigue siendo una dama!

Karin: gracias! –sonríe-

Walter: bueno, cuantos ultrasonidos se ha hecho? –dice mientras le pone la gel-

Karin: "_esta helada!" –Piensa- _este es el primero doc.

Walter: es enserio?! –se sorprende- y cuantos meses tiene cinco o seis?

Karin: apenas cuatro!

Walter: apenas? Pues ya se ve de uno o dos meses más!

Karin: no hablemos de la gordura, prosigamos quiere?

Walter: a las mujeres sí que les afecta el peso, eh? –ríe-

Karin: enserio quiere que conteste?

Walter: ejem…. –se aclara la garganta- y le voy a pasar este pequeño objeto por el estomago…

Karin: así está mejor…

Walter: bueno, en la pantalla se verá la imagen del bebe

Karin: qué emoción! –en la imagen de la pantalla se veían dos cuerpos- que pasa por que se ve así?

Walter: guau! Felicidades! Va a tener dos bebes!

Hyde: dos? –se asombra- tendrá dos bebes?

Karin: dos? No puedo creerlo! Eso es asombroso verdad?

Hyde: pues si, es algo que le llega de sorpresa –se acerca a ella-

Karin: la verdad si! –lo toma de la mano- es magnífico! –levanta la mirada para verlo-

Hyde: -sonríe- si que lo es

Karin: y que son, o van a ser?

Walter: pues son dos niñas

Karin: niñas, que buena noticia!

Hideto: acaso no quería niños?

Karin: claro! Lo que venga es bueno! No tengo preferencia por ningún sexo

Walter: bueno, le hare unos estudios para saber si son gemelas, mellizas o cuates

Karin: son mellizas –dice en tono asertivo-

Walter: como lo sabe? –pregunta curioso-

Karin: porque yo tengo una melliza, así que supongo que mis bebes serán también mellizas

Walter: de todos modos hare unos estudios para confirmarlo

Karin: gracias doctor, por toda su ayuda

Hyde: gracias hermano

Karin: eh? Son hermanos? Y yo no sabía?

Walter: así que no le había dicho?

Karin: no, la verdad esto me tomo por sorpresa

Walter: pues mucho gusto, soy Walter Chiba

Karin: igualmente, soy Karin Kurosaki

Walter: felicidades por las bebes, No serán tuyas Hideto? O si?

Hyde: no! Como puedes pensarlo! –se sonroja ante la pregunta del doctor-

Walter: pues ya pensaba que no me tenías la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo

Karin: Hideto… -ríe-

Hyde: que es tan gracioso?

Karin: nada! Yo aquí… nada mas, je

Walter: bueno, le daré unas pastillas que son para aportarle a las bebes todas las vitaminas que necesitan y recuerda, no haga esfuerzo, y tu Hideto cuida de que siga mis indicaciones

Hyde: si, pero deja de decirme Hideto! Simplemente llámame Hyde!

Walter: claro, claro…

Karin: muchas gracias

-Fuera Del Hospital-

Karin: muchas gracias Hyde-kun, fue muy inesperada tu ayuda para mi –los dos caminaban en un parque, cuando se detuvieron a conversar a la sombra de un gran árbol-

Hyde: no es por nada sempai

Karin: se oye raro que me digas así –se recarga en el árbol-

Hyde: porque? Usted es mayor que yo

Karin: cuántos años tienes?

Hyde: diecisiete, porque?

Karin: porque yo tengo quince –sonríe-

Hyde: que? Pero…que?! Es menor que yo?

Karin: si! Y soy tu sempai!

Hyde: esto tampoco me lo esperaba

Karin: créeme así es la vida Hyde, un día te tiene tranquila, al siguiente no del todo y luego te tiene en un lugar totalmente desconocido en el que tienes que quedarte si quieres cuidar ya no solo de ti…

Hyde: que profundo!

Karin: idiota ¬¬, no me tomes enserio si quieres, todavía eres joven

Hyde: usted también es joven! es más joven que yo!

Karin: si pero yo voy a ser madre, no puedo comportarme como una adolecente loca

Hyde: no, pero…

Karin: y tampoco puedo divertirme como una! Yo ya tengo limites en lo que hago tu mismo escuchaste a tu hermano, no puedo hacer siquiera las cosa de una asistente de mi puesto

Hyde: pero puede salir una que otra vez

Karin: pues si…

Hyde: y también puede ir a ver películas en el cine, y tener reuniones con sus amigos! Claro en plan calmado, no crea que una fiesta loca

Karin: -ríe- tienes razón, creo que aún me quedan algunas cosas que hacer, a excepción de las que contenga amigos

Hyde: por qué? No le gusta estar con sus amigos?

Karin: claro, si tuviera me gustaría hacerlo

Hyde: que maleducada es, que mala, mala persona es

Karin: ahora que hice? Eh?

Hyde: pensé que yo… olvídelo

Karin: nada! Dime

Hyde: no, mejor así dejemos las cosas, la llevo a tu casa?

Karin: bueno, ya se a lo que te referías, pero te ganaste ser más que mi amigo sabes?

Hyde: enserio sempai?

Karin: claro, pero aun no se qué serias, es difícil pensar cuando tienes otras cosas en mente

Hyde: entonces estoy en la escala más baja de sus pensamientos ahora verdad?

Karin: no en la más baja, en la que está en medio

Hyde: puedo vivir con eso

Karin: pensé que yo te caía mal, ya sabes por lo de la clase

Hyde: claro que si, y me enoje, pero olvide todo cuando la vi de esa manera, entonces pensé que debía ayudarle –estira su brazo hacia el árbol y se acerca a Karin, bajando su rostro para alcanzar el de ella-

Karin: ejem… creo que estas un poquito cerca, puedes hacerte para allá?

Hyde: disculpe –baja su brazo y se hace para atrás-

Karin: porque me hablas de "usted"? Ya no estamos en la preparatoria

Hyde: no se… de todos modos es mi sempai ahí

Karin: puedes hablarme de "tu" fuera de la preparatoria, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que descansar mucho para mañana –camina-

Hyde: por su trabajo? –la sigue-

Karin: si, y no quiero que eso le afecte a mis niñas –voltea a verlo mientras camina-

Hyde: entonces yo la llevo en taxi, no debe de esforzarse mucho

Karin: si que sabes convencer a una embarazada Hideto…!

Nuestra querida Karin ya estaba en su apartamento, ya había comido (claro ella al irse de su casa paso por el súper para tener algo de comida), era el momento en que la luna hacia su aparición así que ella se recargo en su ventana para admirarla y pensar en su futuro como siempre hacia

"_podre hacerme cargo de dos bebes yo sola_?" se preguntaba con mucha curiosidad ya que ni ella sabía si sería posible, además de que no quería retractarse de su acción, ¿Todavía tenía tiempo de volver a su casa? ¿Podría su familia comprender su situación? A Karin ya no le importaba eso, para ella "_lo hecho, hecho esta, no puedo retractarme en una situación como esta_" siempre se repetía a si misma, esa clase de pensamientos sobre su familia y todos sus conocidos la abrumaban "_ya no pensare en eso, ahora todos mis pensamientos les pertenecerán a mis dos lindas niñas_" sonrio a tan complaciente propósito, para después volver a caer en la tragedia de su vida _"Toushiro…"_

_(Ambos)_

_**Lo nuestro seria eterno, no sería perfecto…**_

…_**Pero sería feliz.**_

_**Seriamos el uno para el otro**_

_**No necesitaríamos de más.**_

_**¿Cómo nos sucedió esto?**_

_**¿Cómo dejamos que la desconfianza dañara nuestro lazo?**_

_**¿o acaso no es desconfianza?**_

_**¿Será miedo?**_

_**¿Tanto será nuestro amor que nos provoque miedo de perder…**_

…_**de perder al otro?**_

_**Hay tantas preguntas sobre esto…**_

_**Y temo no tener ninguna respuesta clara.**_

_**Si alguna vez no te comprendí…**_

…_**perdóname**__**…**_

**NOTA:**Woooa! Tres días para año nuevo! Mi peluchito de Hatsune Miku y el de InuYasha de mi hermana ya están a solas, eh? Jajaja no se crean estoy bien loca, espero que este a buen clima para el lunes ah estado muy loco estos días, que soleado y frio en la noche. Mejor ya me pongo a escribir no? Espero no tardarme en actualizar, a lo mucho espero que sean dos semanas, además de que no se si podre seguir subiendo mi fic, porque mi mamá vera mis malas calificaciones de la secundaria, creo que reprobé cuatro materias! Y lo mas probable es que me prohíbe estar cerca de la computadora… estoy triste… feliz año nuevo… Tamayuki Terrorist off-line


	4. EN EL TRABAJO

**Hola a todos! Disculpen por mis retrasos! Me alegra mucho que a las personas que leen esto les guste (ese es mi objetivo) y créanme que si les gusta el Hitsuhina esta historia no les va a gustar, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes (solo de Hinamori, porque quiso matar a mi Toushiro, ¬¬ la odio) pero aun así respeto que les guste ese género, bueno léanle y yo me pongo a actualizar! Tamayuki Terrorist onn-line**

CAPITULO 4

En el trabajo

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Karin había llegado a Osaka, ya estaba ajustándose a su nueva vida, no estaba tan mal, de hecho era mejor de lo que se imaginaba, le iba bien en su empleo, su jefa era todo un amor y bueno que se podía decir de sus compañeros de trabajo, eran todos muy buenas personas. No cabía duda de que ella tenía mucha suerte ya que Hideto le conto lo que le dijo su hermano el doctor a la maestra Karina así que ella se encargaba de que no trabajara tanto, además de los favores que les pedía a los compañeros de trabajo de Karin, que también la vigilaran y sobre todo que la ayudaran.

Karin: oigan! Estoy embarazada! No invalida! –exclama algo disgustada-

Kaito: pues casi, para eso hay permisos de invalides por maternidad –dice un chico de 19 años de cabello negro, ojos morado oscuro brillantes y piel blanca mientras cargaba una caja de cartón muy pesada llena de documentos y papeles, iba vestido con un pantalón negro camiseta de manga larga, con una corbata negra y chaleco negro- creo que así se dice –sonríe-

Karin: pero estas haciendo mi trabajo Kaito-kun ¬¬, no creo que sea justo

Kaito: no te preocupes, me preocupo por ti al igual que Karina-sensei

Karin: muchas gracias Kaito-kun, te la debo

Kaito: no hay problema –deja la caja en un escritorio- Uff! Además, aunque no hubieras estado embarazada, lo hubiera hecho

Karin: y porque?

Takashi: pues porque eres una dama –interviene un chico blanco de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, de 21 años, vestido con una camiseta de manga larga, corbata azul y pantalón negro-

Karin: Y PORQUE?

Kaito: no se… como decirlo…

Takashi: es como un código de hombres

Karin: bueno es difícil entenderlos… - dice al mismo tiempo en que alguien llega-

Hyde: hola –se sienta en el escritorio de Karin- que tal sempai?

Karin: ahora que hiciste Hyde?

Hyde: le avente un borrador de los del pizarrón a un compañero

Takashi: oye, ya te mandaron aquí toda la semana pasada y también hoy

Hyde: también es un gusto verlo Takashi-sempai

Kaito: Hideto-kun, sabes que no puedes seguir así

Hyde: si, si, ya se…

Karin: oye, bájate de mi escritorio estoy trabajando!

Hyde: lo lamento sempai –se levanta-

Karin: lleva estos papeles al aula 2-B si? –Le da una carpeta-

Hyde: claro, ahora vuelvo –sale-

Kaito: porque mandaste a Hideto-kun? No sabía que eso se podía…

Karin: como siempre lo mandan aquí, me dijeron que podía hacer que me ayudara, ya saben, por mi estado

Takashi: es bueno que te ayude por si nosotros no estamos, a veces el trabajo si se pone pesado

Karin: lamento no poder ayudarles, enserio…

Takashi: mejor deja de repetir eso, cansa, déjanos seguir nuestro trabajo así ahorramos la energía que gastamos al oírte decirnos esas disculpas

Kaito: tal vez no es la forma más común de decirte eso pero si, Takashi tiene razón

Hyde: -entra- ya regrese, Naru-sensei le manda esto sempai –le entrega una carpeta-

Karin: muchas gracias Hyde-kun, puedes sentarte

Hyde: gracias sempai, -se sienta en el escritorio de la pelinegra-

Kaito: debería preguntar…? –dice divertido y curioso-

Karin: no lo creo –sonríe ante la mirada de su compañero-

Takashi: bueno, tengo que ir al otro edificio, los veo al rato –sale de ahí-

Kaito: espera yo también! –toma unas carpetas y va detrás de él-

(Toushiro)

_**Te necesito…**_

_**No sé en que pensabas cuando te fuiste**_

_**Ahora pienso más en ti que cuando estabas a mi lado.**_

_**Te amo…**_

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos en esos momentos, Karin estaba leyendo unos documentos para corregirlos, y Hideto solo seguía sentado en el escritorio con la cabeza baja, se veía que estaba muy pensativo.

Karin: no entiendo esto, mejor así lo dejo, después le pido ayuda a Karina-sensei –deja el documento en el escritorio y se recarga en su asiento-

Hideto: -mira a Karin por encima de su hombro- Hm…

Karin: que me ves? –dice con los brazos cruzados, mientras sonríe-

Hyde: lo bonita que es usted sempai. –le dice en tono suave-

Karin: pues gracias, eso sí que ánima a una embarazada Hyde-kun, sabes tratar a las mujeres

Hyde: enserio? No lo sabía –sonríe-

Karin: que tus novias no te dicen nada o qué?

Hyde: yo no he tenido novia sempai –ríe-

Karin: qué?! Bueno… y no hay alguna que quieras conquistar?

Hyde: si, una, pero supongo que es de esos que no deben de suceder

Karin: con que algo así como prohibido eh? –Sonríe pícaramente- pues yo pienso que no importa eso, si hay amor está bien!

Hideto: usted cree eso sempai? –se gira para verla-

Karin: un ejemplo es el padre de mis hijas, -se levanta de su silla y camina hacia la ventana- al principio no lo entendían, pero a mi madre le sucedió con mi padre y a mi hermano con su según yo, novia. Pero al final nos dejaron… ya que sabían que en realidad nos amábamos y fin! –sonrie-

Hideto: y donde está el ahora? Es que… no es que me incumba, pero no lo menciona y la otra vez que la deje a su departamento pues no lo vi…

Karin: umm… no importa, pero… yo y el peleamos y… -le brotan lagrimas- y el… pero yo…

Hideto: -se baja rápidamente del escritorio y se detiene a lado de Karin- no llores… -la abraza-

Karin: es que… yo... yo me fui! –Llora- no le dije nada! Solo me fui! El debía saberlo… pero yo estaba confundida y me fui…

Hideto: el no sabe de sus bebes sempai?

Karin: no sabe… pero lo extraño… y lo quiero ver! El tiempo se me hace eterno… yo solo lo quiero ver una vez más… solo una vez más… no quiero estar sola en esto, necesito de el! Lo necesito a mi lado! No creo que yo pueda lograrlo sola… el trabajo mis hijas… no se qué hare me estoy volviendo loca…

Hyde: que maleducada es, que mala, mala persona es

Karin: -levanta la mirada- eh?

Hyde: yo estoy con usted y pensé que me vería de otra manera…

Karin: de otra manera? –pregunta confundida-

Hyde: si, como yo la veo a usted… -acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa-

Karin: -lo empuja- Hideto! Que es lo que te pasa? –Karin se mostraba sorprendida ante la acción de el chico-

Hyde: sempai! Lo lamento yo… no pude evitarlo

Karin: pues será mejor que aprendas a hacerlo! –sale enojada de ahí-

Hyde: espere! –Va detrás de ella- sempai!

Karin: -se detiene al mismo tiempo que voltea a verlo- que?!

Hyde: enserio lo lamento, no quiero que piense que soy… ammm… -piensa-

Karin: un pervertido?! Pues eso eres!

Hyde: porque lo piensa sempai…?

Karin: tal vez porque me besaste de la nada! Y yo claramente estaba en mi punto débil!

Hyde: pero eso no quiere decir que sea un pervertido

Karin: entonces?!

Hyde: que usted me gusta sempai!

Karin: eso no puede ser cierto! Solo eres un aprovechado!

-ooooOo0oOoooo-

La pelinegra salía de la preparatoria después del fin de las clases del día, pensaba en lo que le había pasado con Hideto, ella nunca pensó que algo así le fuera a pasar, se sentía como si hubiera engañado a Toushiro! Porque se supone o suponía que aun seguían juntos, como la respuesta a esto no era muy clara hacia que se confundiera mas y mas, sentía algo horrible! "¿_soy la mala del cuento?_"ni yo misma sabría explicar esta situación, y por alguna razón le daba miedo ver a Hideto, bueno, no era miedo, era mas un sentimiento de rabia "¡_si lo veo lo golpeare!_" era algo muy difícil. Una de las tantas cosa que ella tenia en mente eran definitivamente las siguientes palabras de Hideto: "_que usted me gusta sempai!_" eso la enojaba mas (sin razón alguna) ya que, ¿Qué adolecente estaría enamorado de una embarazada? Para Karin claramente era una situación en la que el chico solo quiere aprovecharse, pero aquí no acaba la cosa ya que mientras Karin caminaba por un parque se encontró a el susodicho.

Hyde: sempai, tenemos que hablar -la detiene parándose frente a ella-

Karin: no, no tenemos nada de que hablar! Apártate de mi vista ahora!

Hyde: no lo hare, ENCERIO tenemos que hablar

Karin. Tu no eres alguien para obligarme –se da la vuelta-

Hyde: -la detiene tomándola de la muñeca- pero quiero que me escuche!

Karin: suéltame! Yo no quiero escucharte…

Hyde: porque?

Karin: pensé que eras mi amigo!

Hyde: y porque ya no?

Karin: por esto! Por eso que me acabas de hacer! Me siento terrible!

Hyde: imagínate yo con lo que me dices! No pensé que estuviera tan mal…

Karin: no me refiero al beso pendejo, si no que yo tengo pareja y me siento mal por lo que paso

Hyde: por el beso?

Karin: si, por el beso Hideto ¬¬

Hyde: a órale, entonces…?

Karin: entonces qué?

Hyde: como estamos tu y yo ahora?

Karin: como de qué? Cómo?

Hyde: seguimos siendo amigos? O ya no me piensas hablar

Karin: prometes ya no besarme?

Hyde: ammm…, lo hare cuando tu lo quieras

Karin: ni que tuvieras tanta suerte

Hyde: que ingrata, yo que he hecho mucho por ti y ni un beso puedo obtener…

Karin: ni modo, mejor ya vámonos junio es engañoso con su clima

Hyde: cuantos amos dices que tienes? dieciséis?

Karin: si, dieciséis, los cumplí en mayo 6, un poco después de darme cuenta de estar embarazada

Hyde: guau! Oye, tengo hambre

Karin: igual yo

Hyde: te invito a comer! Que dices eh? –sonrie-

Karin: no se…, que invitas?

Hyde: unas pizzas

Karin: entonces si! Hace mucho que tenia ganas de una

Hyde: espero que me perdone por lo sucedido, fue un impulso que no pude controlar –dice avergonzado-

Karin: no pasa nada, mejor solo vayamos a comer!

(ambos)

_**El amor es como la energía, No se crea ni se destruye…**_

…_**solo se transforma.**_

**Nota: **disculpen si no les gusto este capitulo, solo es de relleno, mientras se me ocurría que ponerle al otro y además tenia que hacer tiempo, disculpen si no di mi 100% pero les digo que esto solo era para entretenerme y lo iba a ser de otra forma pero las ideas me atraparon al igual que esta pareja, así que de todos modos espero que les haya gustado. A y una cosa más, les va a gustar mas el siguiente capítulo, jejeje, de seguro se les cuecen las habas por saber no? Bueno, nos leemos en mi siguiente capitulo sayonara! Tamayuki Terrorist off-line!


	5. SE BUSCA

**Disculpen la tardanza! No pensé tardarme en actualizar! Pero así será los estudios son difíciles y si no me va bien adiós compu y adiós fanfiction! Créanme yo soy muy impaciente y no aguantaría mucho sin esta página, bueno les entrego aquí lo que más me pedían! Y un agradecimiento especial a hitalex123 y a Alice1397 por sus comentarios son tan lindas y me animan tanto! Bueno ya lean!**

Capitulo 5

"SE BUSCA"

A Karin le iba muy bien en su nueva vida, y también se estaba haciendo al hecho de tener que acostumbrarse a ella, pero… y su familia? Ella se preguntaba cómo estaban y que hacían, tal vez ellos también se hacían a la idea de que ella no estuviera, tal vez suene tonto pero ella le llego esa idea. La pelinegra se sentó en su sillón y luego pensó en algo mas… y Toushiro? Que habrá hecho el al enterarse? O tal vez todavía no sabía que ella ya no estaba, por su trabajo que era muy pesado, _"eso de ser capitán debe de ser difícil" _pensaba la chica, luego dio un suspiro mientras se levantaba de el sillón eh iba hacia su cuarto, y se arrodillaba frente a un mueble el cual tenía una peculiaridad, tenía una fotografía de Toushiro en el centro, un altar que Karin le había hecho el primer día que llego ahí.

Karin: tu siempre fuiste mi guardián… mi protector… mi shinigami, aunque este lejos quiero que me cuides, más que nada a nuestras dos hermosas hijas que está en camino…

2 semanas antes… (el día en que Karin se fue) en casa de los Kurosaki

Yuzu: Karin ya tardo demasiado… porque? –se pregunta, luego entra su papa a la sala-

Isshin: que pasa cariño?

Yuzu: Karin no ha vuelto y eso me preocupa!

Isshin: no te preocupes, de seguro le dio por pasarse a algún lugar

Yuzu: claro… tratándose de Karin, pero aun me da el pendiente…

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba oscureciendo y Karin no regresaba a casa, lo que ahora preocupo a todos. Ichigo regresaba a casa con rukia y fue cuando a ellos les dieron la nueva no tan buena…

Ichigo: que Karin qué?! –dijo alzando la voz a todo volumen, asustando a la vez a la castaña de su hermana-

Yuzu: auch… no tenias por que gritarme…

Rukia: pero cuando sucedió eso? –la pelinegra inmediatamente hizo a un lado Ichigo para poder interrogar a su hermanita-

Yuzu: hoy… no ha regresado y eso me preocupa…

El peli naranja sale disparado al segundo piso, dejando solo un rastro de aire en donde estaba posicionado, entonces Rukia y Yuzu lo siguieron y vieron que estaba esculcando en la habitación de la desaparecida, entonces se llevaron un gran sorpresa gracias al descubrimiento del chico.

Ichigo: pero… aquí casi no hay nada de sus cosas… -dijo con una mirada realmente confundida, entonces volteo a ver a su hermana la cual se cubría el rostro con las manos antes de empezar a soltar en llanto-

Rukia: -puso su mano en su barbilla y bajo la mirada, ella pensaba entonces levanto su rostro y observo a Ichigo- Ella escapo!

Ichigo: demonios! –grita realmente enojado- porque lo hizo!

Habrían de pasar dos días después de esto, y Karin todavía no regresaba, todos los Kurosaki estaban más que preocupados, pero lo que en realidad en estos momentos importa, la pregunta del millón! ¿Qué pasaría si Toushiro se enterara? No faltaba mucho para que tal noticia llegara a sus oídos…

Sociedad de Almas-Seireitei:

Cuartel del decimo escuadrón

El peli plata estaba en su estudio preparando un tedioso papeleo, tenia pilas y pilas en su escritorio _"quisiera acabar de una puta vez"_ pensaba el capitán, ya estaba demasiado agotado pero seguía trabajando, en un suave movimiento levanto su mirada del escritorio hacia al frente soltando su bolígrafo y tallo sus ojos después de un bostezo, entonces tocaron a la puerta.

Toushiro: quién es? –pregunto en un tono de voz no muy fuerte pero suficiente para que escuchara el que estaba detrás de la puerta-

Rangiku: soy yo capitán –respondió la voluptuosa teniente algo extraña-

La voz de Rangiku s4 oía cortante y a leguas se notaba que estaba desanimada lo que despertó un mal presentimiento en el albino.

Toushiro: pasa –al decir esto la teniente solo abre la puerta y se queda en el marco, se notaba la preocupación en su mirada lo que hacía que a Toushiro se le erizara la piel- que ocurre

Rangiku: Taisho, es una noticia muy delicada –la teniente sentía como se le cerraba la garganta, no tenía el valor suficiente para eso… tendría que darle la noticia de la Kurosaki desaparecida!-

_**En lo primero que pensé,**_

_**Fue en tu dulce rostro…**_

Toushiro: -la ansiedad abordaba a él peli plata, entonces se puso de pie- entonces que esperas? no puedo perder mi tiempo así que no te quedes en la puerta y de una vez dime

_**En esos momentos…**_

…_**pedí que no se tratara de ti**_

Rangiku entra y se detiene frente al escritorio de su capitán, nunca se había sentido tan mal de estar en su presencia! Se necesitaba mucho valor para hacer tal cosa! Al estar ya preparada (lo que se puede decir preparada) paso saliva en su seca garganta, levanto su mirada, la más seria que se le había visto a la teniente.

Rangiku: Lamento el tener que Comunicarle la desaparición de Kurosaki Karin, en ciudad Karakura a las 15: 30 al salir a pasear el día del lunes

_**Demonios! **_

_**Hubiera sido mejor estar muerto**_

Toushiro: Y donde…? –antes de que el capitán pudiera emitir una palabra más su teniente interrumpe en seco-

Rangiku: su paradero es desconocido ya que por alguna razón no la hemos podido localizar, lo siento mucho mi capitán…

_**Me sentí tan frustrado…**_

…_**perdí el sentido de todo por uno segundos**_

_**Simplemente me pareció irreal**_

Rangiku: _-"¿que le pasa a mi capitán? Esta inmóvil y con la cabeza baja… sus ojos están tan abiertos… asusta"-_

La teniente veía la escena de el peli plata le causaba tantos escalofríos, nunca había pensado que algo así le fuera a pasar ni tampoco se lo deseaba! Eso era tan cruel… eso le recordaba muchas cosas… el perder a un ser querido… _"Ichimaru"_ ella sabía muy bien como se sentía, tal vez la pérdida fue un poco diferente pero… una pérdida es una perdida y eso es un gran dolor. Cuando Toushiro salió de su shock y volvió a la realidad simplemente miro a su teniente con sus ojos Turquesa

Toushiro: -sonríe de una manera escalofriante y suelta una pequeña risa- eso es cierto matsumoto? Por favor no me hagas esas bromas, sabes que las odio…

Matsumoto: por favor Taisho… no me haga esto mas difícil… -agacha su cabeza- créame que quisiera que esto no fuera verdad… pero eh comprendido que la realdad es muy dura y que hay que enfrentarla a la cara…

Toushiro: -de su rostro se borra su sonrisa a y se transforma a un rostro serio y sombrío- así que no es una broma… vaya…

En los pasillos del 10mo escuadrón se escuchan pasos muy pesados que iban a toda prisa, el ruido era tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos los shinigami, era Toushiro, había salido a toda prisa de su estudio, no le importo dejar todo su trabajo, solo quería ir a comprobar las noticias con sus propios ojos. Nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, ni siquiera de dirigirle la palabra, entonces empezaron los rumores ¿Qué le pasda al capitán? ¿Por qué esta así? Muy pronto lo sabrían…

_**No tuve tiempo de pensar…**_

…_**me deje llevar por mi corazón**_

Toushiro: Karin…karin…

_**No me importo nada**_

_**Nada me importa**_

_**Solo tu**_

-ooooOo0oOoooo-

Ichigo y rukia estaban sentados en le sillón, la segunda trataba de animar al primero, apoyándolo, ella era muy comprensible en esos momentos, Ichigo había su manera de pensar sobre ella, ella ya no era la molesta enana de antes si no una amiga, siempre lo había sido, pero esta vez era diferente un sentimiento invadía el pecho de Ichigo, aunque se preguntara muchas veces que era no encontraba respuesta y la verdad no la necesitaba, la a ella tenia a su lado y eso era lo que bastaba _"¿tenerla a mi lado es lo único que basta? "lo único que quería en esos momentos? ¿¡Ichigo que te pasa!?" _Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un estruendoso sonido. Alguien había llegado y había abierto la puerta con una fuerza asombrosa, entonces solo se vio como alguien dejaba una nube de polvo a su paso mientras subia las escaleras.

Ichigo: que fue eso?! –se puso de pie enseguida y subió las escaleras-

Rukia: Ichigo! –siguio al pelinaranja- espera!

-ooooOo0oOoooo-

Toushiro llego a ciudad Karakura, y por ende a la casa de los Kurosaki, y sin dar aviso entra de una manera no muy amable asustando a los residentes, inmediatamente sube las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación dela desaparecida, al entrar se detiene.

_**Te imagine en esos instantes**_

_**Corriendo a mis brazos…**_

Toushiro: Karin! –grito al mismo tiempo que miraba a todos lados-

…_**pero no fue así**_

Toushiro: -El peli plata buscaba en todos lados desesperadamente sin éxito alguno- Karin! Donde estas?! –entran Ichigo y rukia-

_**Tu eres lo único que me mantenía de pie**_

_**Ahora sé que caeré**_

Toushiro: Karin! -de repente Toushiro se salió de control- Karin!

Ichigo: Toushiro! Cálmate! –el peli naranja sujeta al capitán por detrás tratando de calmarlo-

Toushiro: suéltame! –Ichigo lo suelta y este se cae- Karin…

Rukia: capitán! –la chica se arrodilla a su lado para ayudarlo- está bien?

Toushiro: Karin… mi Karin…

Ichigo: _"esta peor de lo que imaginaba"_ –Piensa- Toushiro…

Toushiro: porque…?

_**No puedo dejarte ir**_

_**No amarte es más difícil de lo que crees**_

Toushiro: porque no puedo… por qué?! –grita-

Rukia: tranquilo Toushiro… -empieza a derramar lagrimas- no eres solo tu…

_**Como puedo buscarte si no estás?! **_

_**si no puedo sentirte?**_

Ichigo: nadie puede detectar su reiatsu…

Rukia: nadie…

_**Tu dijiste que esto solo podría ser mejor**_

_**Que nada estaría mal porque estábamos juntos**_

_**Tu dijiste que esto era para siempre**_

_**Por eso no me detendré y buscare una respuesta,**_

_**Puesto a que yo te lo había dicho:**_

_**Tu eres mi responsabilidad.**_

**Nota: **bueno me tardare en actualizar y nuevamente gracias! Nos leemos después!


	6. EL INICIO DE NUESTRA RAPSODIA

**Hola a todos! Que tal los trata marzo? A mi no muy bien pero pronto saldré de vacacione, así que mis atrazos serán cortos (eso espero) una disculpa a todos… así que lean!**

Capitulo 6

El inicio de nuestra rapsodia

Toushiro estaba cayendo en una gran depresión, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde su desaparición, imagínense que el amor de su vida desaparezca de la nada! Era un golpe duro que la vida le había dado.. y era la realidad, pero que le quedaba hacer si el buscarla era inservible? No podía sentir su reiatsu y eso lo hacía sentir inútil.

Toushiro: -estaba sentado en la cama de Karin cabizbajo- soy un inútil… Karin perdóname… soy un inútil… te deje sola… no sirvo para nada… -rukia escucha a Toushiro y entra-

Rukia: que le pasa capitán? –se acerca-

Toushiro: -levanta su rostro y la mira- nada…

Rukia: no se de por vencido! Pronto la encontraremos!

Toushiro: no he parado de buscarla… estoy un poco cansado, puedes dejarme solo?

Rukia: si capitán.

Toushiro: no me llames así, dime Toushiro

Rukia: está bien –sonríe y sale-

Toushiro: donde estas…? –se pone de pie y toma la foto que estaba en un buro a lado de la cama donde aparecían el y Karin- mi amada princesa de ojos perla negra?

-El peli plata toma la foto y se le resbala de las manos haciendo que se rompa- que torpe soy! –se agacha

Y la toma, al mismo tiempo un papel- que es esto? Es una carta…

La abre y la lee

Querido Toushiro:

Quisiera decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir

de no haberte seguido incondicionalmente todo este tiempo…no se cuanto

haya pasado desde mi partida o si lo estás leyendo pero tú y yo separados es

mejor, solo te soy un estorbo en tu vida porque tu no podrías cargar con

una gran responsabilidad por tu trabajo, como la que yo ahora llevo, así que

solo quiero que me olvides y que busques a alguien mejor, porque yo no te

merezco a ti, mi hermoso ángel… todo lo que te dije el día que te fuiste… es cierto.

De Karin para ti vida mía.

Al leer esto Toushiro temblaba de miedo, ira y dolor…pero sobre todo tristeza

Toushiro: que todo lo que me dijiste… es verdad?

[Flash Back]

Toushiro: Karin… -al momento de decir esto es interrumpido por su acompañante-

Karin: no te necesito… -dice con voz cortante- y usted ya no significa nada para mi Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la decima división, el prodigio, el noble, el siempre correcto y serio Toushiro, el tan honorable y frio "hombre" que presume tener mas de cien años… al que yo veo como uno de cinco…

Despues de oir a Karin decir estas palabras, el capitán solo se queda callado, viendo como la primera desvia su mirada al no poder verlo al rostro

Toushiro: no quiero creer que eso que me dices es verdad

Karin: no me importa, yo ya no quiero verte… todo debe terminar aquí… -dice con firmeza, sintiendo ese nudo que se le hacia en a garganta-

Toushiro: no debe ser así! –eleva su voz-

(Toushiro)__

_**Hoy no tengo nada que perder…**_

…_**solo hay confusión**_

Karin: entonces como?! –grita- dame una respuesta!

Toushiro: no lo entenderías…

Karin: tienes razón… no te entiendo… me abandonas, vuelves y me abandonas nuevamente, como se que no volverá a suceder? Aveces no recibo información sobre ti y yo… no puedo seguir así…

Toushiro: Karin… entiéndeme…

Karin: no debemos estar juntos –sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- desde hoy tu y yo seremos unos desconocidos… simplemente olvídame…

_**Como quieres que te olvide…**_

_**...si contigo soy feliz?**_

Toushiro: sabes que eso es imposible

Karin: no lo es… será difícil pero no imposible

En esos instantes Toushiro sentía como el mundo caía en sus hombros, pero lo peor de todo era como su amada trataba de dejarle de una vez por todas, el podía ver en su mirada odio, tristeza y sobre todo, el gran amor que aun le tenía el que parecía poder desaparecer…

Toushiro: entiendo lo que sientes… y no negare el hecho de que te hice sufrir…peor yo volveré…

[Fin de Flash Back]

Toushiro: mentira! mentira! ES MENTIRA!–golpea el buro con su puño y lo destrosa- eso es… mentira…

Ichigo entra rápidamente

Ichigo: que diablos pasa?!

Toushiro: nada… -no voltea a verlo-

Ichigo: -ve el desastre- por que lo hiciste?!

Toushiro: por NADA…

Ichigo: hey! Mirame! –se acerca a el y lo jala del hombro para voltearlo- que te pa…?!

Toushiro: NADA! –ichigo observa las lagrimas en los ojos turquesa del chico-

Ichigo: Toushiro…

Toushiro: suéltame… -lo empuja y sale de ahí rápidamente- idiota quien se cree que es…

_**No pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente**_

_**Te buscare y te encontrare**_

_**Aunque sea lo último que haga en mi inútil vida**_

_**-**_ooOoo_**-**_

Mientras Toushiro buscaba sin parar a Karin, la pelinegra descansaba en el sillón de su apartamento junto con su jefa (a la cual ya se le había hecho costumbre ir a su casa todo el tiempo) que estaba sentada en el piso leyendo una revista.

Karin: ahh! Estoy obesa! –le dice a su amiga-

Karina: ¬¬ no te quejes tanto es normal… ya casi terminas el segundo trimestre de embarazo es normal…

Karin: esto normal!? Parece que voy a explotar!

Karina: tal vez porque… tendrás dos bebes?!

Karin: a bueno… no me grites…

Karina: pero es que no entiendes!

Karin: digo, si lo recuerdas soy primeriza! Asi que dejame… tengo excusa

Karina: ¬¬ aun asi…

Karin: -suspira- puedo contarte algo?

Karina: de que? –voltea a verla-

Karin: pues de cosas que me han pasado…

Karina: como cuando estuviste en acción?

Karin: en…ac..cion?

La pelinegra se queda pensando en esas palabras hasta que se dio cuenta lo que quiso decir su amiga, sentía como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas de la pena, mientras que la maestra la veía de manera curiosa y divertida.

Karin: que rayos te pasa!? Por que me dices esas cosas?!

Karina: oh..! bueno…! Pensé que a esas cosas te referías!

Karin: tan sucia tienes la mente?!

Karina: lo dice la embarazada…

Karin: Karina-sensei!

Karina: bueno, me contaras si o no?

Karin: si…

(ambos)

_**Hoy es el dia de recordar **_

_**El inicio de nuestra rapsodia**_

Años atrás…

Karin se encontraba admirando la puesta del sol con Toushiro en el lugar favorito del mismo, el cual tecleaba sin cesar su celular. En aquellos tiempos ella tenia apenas 12 años mientras que el peli plata… bueno para que les digo.

Karin: oye que tanto haces con esa cosa? No me dejas apreciar el cielo con ese odioso tecleo!

Toushiro: oye… tengo cosas que hacer!

Karin: ash… relájate un poco…

Toushiro: esta bien. –guarda su teléfono- te hare caso solo por esta vez.

Karin: ash… pesado…

Toushiro: molesta

Karin: niñito

Toushiro: caprichosa

Asi empezaron a elevar su tono de voz, al igual las palabras que se decían hasta empezar una pelea que duro hasta caer la noche

Karin: ya cállate ya me desesperaste!

Toushiro: y tu crees que tu a mi no?!

Karin: pues yo no soy tan PESADA como tu!

Toushiro: no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus reproches

Karin: que reproches ni que nada, no es mas que tu maldita irresponsabilidad

Toushiro: discúlpame pero yo soy responsable

Karin: claro que si… -se voltea- no estaría enojada si asi fuera…

Toushiro: de que hablas?

Karin: olvídalo… no dije nada… -empieza a caminar- te dejo… nos vemos

El albino tenia la duda a flor de piel y sentía la necesidad de tener a Karin frente a el para que le explicara de una vez, y sin darse cuenta detuvo a la pelinegra tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el, abrazándola, provocándole un sonrojo a la niña, pero el no cambio para nada su rostro inexpresivo.

Toushiro: claro que has dicho algo… y quiero escucharlo

Karin: no me entenderías…

Toushiro: hazme entender entonces

Karin: si tan solo pudiera… -la chica acerca su rostro al de el tanto, que podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse, luego el rozar de sus labios- no puedo…-la peli negra se suelta del shinigami y da unos pasos atrás- disculpa… no quise…

Toushiro: -al mismo tiempo que ella da el paso atrás el da un paso adelante que dando de la misma manera- tu no, pero yo si

En ese momento el la beso, con ternura, con deseo y con tristeza, Karin quedo sorprendida pero le respondió al instante entonces al momento de separar sus labios (y seguir abrazados) la niña encontró la fría mirada del peli plata

Karin: Toushiro… -al momento de decir esto el peli plata la suelta y se da la vuelta-

Toushiro: disculpa. –dice de manera seria-

Karin: no importa… -la chica sonríe de manera dulce-

Toushiro: claro que importa, solo fue un error

Karin: -la chica sintió como el corazón se le partía al escuchar las palabras del chico- un error…?

Toushiro: prometo que no volverá a suceder

Karin: que no volverá a suceder? Que rayos te pasa? Por que lo hiciste?

Toushiro: no era eso lo que deseabas? –voltea a verla de manera fría y amenazadora- creo que te e hecho un favor

Karin: -empieza a llorar- idiota! Yo no necesito que me hagas ningún favor!

Toushiro: pues no te veías tan enojada cuando te bese

Karin: eres un maldito desgraciado! Vete de aquí!

Toushiro: claro, no quiero escuchar tus gritos… son muy molestos

Karin: por que… por que me haces esto…?

Toushiro: -voltea a ver a la chica completamente, esperando ver un rostro de rabia y de odio, pero no fue así… era el rostro de un corazón partido- Karin… yo no debo verte mas.

Karin: tendrías que ser tan cruel conmigo entonces? Pues solo te dire que has logrado tu objetivo…

La pelinegra se da la vuelta y sale corriendo, el albino la iba a detener pero se contuvo

Toushiro: yo quiero que me odies… pero te he causado mas daño… debes saber que lo que hago es por tu bien mi amada princesa de los ojos perla negra… -se tansforma en shinigami y abre una puerta sekai- te amo…

Por otro lado…

Karin: maldito! Maldito –sigue corriendo- te amo!

_**Nuestro pasado aquí no acaba…**_

…_**y mucho menos nuestro presente juntos.**_

_**Aunque los demás digan que lo nuestro **_

_**Es nada más que tristeza y dolor**_

_**Para nosotros seguirá siendo nuestro amor**_

**Nota: **disculpen mi retraso pero eh vuelto! Así que no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos dos, y muchas gracias a los reviews de todos sigan dejándolos! Síganme en mi pagina de facebook Tamayuki Terrorist, ahí escribo mis adelantos de este fic y mis atrasos, y eso de que llegar a la parte de que se encuentren ya, si lo notaron me eh apresurado mucho en el paso del tiempo así que ténganme paciencia. Disculpen las molestias y síganme leyendo!


	7. EL INICIO DE NUESTRA RAPSODIA-PARTE 2

**Quien esta de vacaciones?! (y con atrasos todavía XD?!) jajajajaja okey okey, perdón por ser tan distraída pero ni modo que se me va a hacer? Bueno yo no soy la que importa si no la historia! Léanla por favor, se me durmió el trasero escribiendo esto y me duele XD!**

Capitulo 7

El inicio de nuestra rapsodia

-parte 2-

- Viernes 20 de Diciembre-

En una mañana tranquila y fresca Karin dormía plácidamente en su cama estaba hecha nudos en las sabanas, claro ella al dormir era un desastre por así decirlo, ni dormida podía estar quieta! Pero no se quedaría así por mucho, ya que su despertador estaba llegando a la hora indicada para levantarse

-Ring! Ring!-

Karin: umm? –la pelinegra entre abre sus obscuros ojos mientras lentamente estiraba su brazo para tomar el escandaloso aparato- que odiosa es esta cosa… -observa el reloj- ¡¿ QUEEEE?! – se sienta rápidamente en la cama mirando con sorpresa al despertador- no puede ser! Ya es tarde!

Ese aparato había estado sonando todo el tiempo, ¡¿como no lo pudo haber escuchado antes?! Ni idea, tal vez sea por el sueño tan pesado que tenia, ella requería descansar! El colegio en realidad era pesado (y muuuy cansado) pero era viernes el ultimo día y luego a descansar un maravilloso fin de semana! Si lo único de maravilloso que tenía era que podía descansar sin hacer nada. La chica ya más que apurada pego un salto de la cama pero estaba enredada en las cobijas así que se cayo en el suelo ese mismo instante dándose un tremendo golpe

Karin: ¡MALDICION! ¡Eso duele! –grita a todo pulmón, haciendo que alguien entre por el escándalo-

Isshin: ¡KARIN! –grito con euforia el padre de esta, tomando las cobijas de un jalón desenredándola, causándole otro gran golpe- mi nena!

Karin: viejo! Te las veras conmigo! –se levanta de un salto, y corre hacia afuera en ese instante, dejándolo solo en la habitación- Cuando tenga tiempo te daré tu merecido!

-Escuela Secundaria de Karakura-

Bien, la chica llegaba a toda velocidad al colegio, para ella el problema no era llegar tarde, si no con la persona que vería al llegar pero eso no fue tanto problema ya que su condición física era excelente, ya había cumplido 13 años ( Mayo 6, recuerden!) y habían pasado 11 meses desde que Toushiro se fue… se fue ese 14 de febrero… destrozándole el corazón, pero por algún motivo ya no le guardaba rencor, ya lo había superado (bueno un poco) es más! Ya salía con otra persona! Esa era la persona por la cual se había apresurado tanto y su esfuerzo no fue en vano! Ya que en la entrada estaba ahí… el. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel la veía llegar con una gran y atractiva sonrisa para saludarla de una manera amable.

Karin: -se detiene frente al chico- discúlpame Hikaru!

Hikaru: -el chico la mira dulcemente y posa su mano el la cabeza de ella- no te preocupes todo esta bien Karin-chan

Karin: genial! –dijo pero luego fue interrumpida por el oji-miel-

Hikaru: pero… -llevo su mano a su barbilla al decir esto-

Karin: que pasa?

Hikaru: esta vez me dejaras invitarte algo a la salida, te parece?

Karin: ahh… eso…, bueno… -baja la cabeza y trata de pensar-

(Karin)

…_**El tratar de abrir un nuevo inicio es difícil **_

_**Sobre todo si tienes un pasado que no ha concluido su final…**_

Tal vez se preguntan ¿Por qué Karin reacciona así? Les explicare, aunque según ella haya "superado" a Toushiro después de la secundaria seguía llendo a su lugar favorito, a aquel lugar de la pelea esperando su regreso nuevamente…

Hikaru: ¿acaso también estas ocupada hoy? –pregunto curioso-

Karin: -levanta su mirada- etto… _-" ¡Karin! ¡Es tiempo de superarlo! ¡Dile que si!"- _no, esta vez si puedo ir contigo Hika-chan!

Hikaru: ¿es enserio? –se alegro enseguida- ¡que bien!

Karin: disculpa por no haber ido contigo antes Hika-chan

Hikaru: no te disculpes, debe ser difícil ser enfermera

Karin: je je je, un poco…

-ooooo0ooooo-

Sociedad de Almas: Seireitei-cuartel del decimo escuadrón

Una rubia de "grandes dotes" entraba al cuartel del escuadrón del cual era teniente, llamando con un escandaloso grito a su capitán

Rangiku: TAISHOOOOO! –abrió la puerta del estudio de su capitán- TAISHOOOOO!

Toushiro: -al albino se le dibuja una vena en su cien al escuchar a la rubia- MATSUMOTOOOO! TE DIJE QUE NO BEBIERAS SAKE!

Rangiku: pe-pero Taishooo! –hic- no bebí tantoooo! –hic- es mas…! –hic- le guarde un poco! –hic- - le enseña la botella mirándolo con una sonrisa tonta-

Toushiro: -_tranquilo Toushiro, tranquilo… mantén la calma y enfócate…_- deberías estar trabajando Matsumoto! –se levanto con sus manos en el escritorio-

Rangiku: así? –hic- pues usted debería –hic- estar pidiéndole disculpas a –hic- cierta hermana de cierto –hic- shinigami sustituto…! –dijo de manera acusadora-

El peli plateado se quedo callado, pero miraba sorprendido a esa su subordinada con un sonrojo notable, ¿acaso ella sabe algo? Matsumoto era buena para saber lo que no debería, ¿Por qué no podia ser igual de buena en el trabajo? Una de las grandes incógnitas que el albino se tenía sobre su teniente

(Toushiro)

_**Si te deje fue por tu bien**_

_**Por favor no me culpes por haberte protegido**_

_**Sabes muy bien que esa es mi manera de hacer las cosas**_

Toushiro: eso no te incumbe… -gira su mirada con indiferencia-

Rangiku: vamos! Eso no sirve conmigo –su rostro cambio a uno serio soltando la botella, su hipo había desaparecido-

Toushiro: -la mira- que rayos…? Estabas fingiendo estar BORRACHA?!

Rangiku: estaba un poco aburrida… -mira sus uñas-

Toushiro: y no veo porque! Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer!

Rangiku: hay mi capitán… si hubiera dejado de pensar en lo sucedido el 14 de febrero y me hubiera puesto atención todo este tiempo sabría que ya lo acabe

Toushiro: eso no te incumbe! -se detiene- espera! Quien te dijo lo de el 14 de febrero?!

Rangiku: capitán… si tan solo no estuviera en las nubes cuando piensa en esa niña…!

Toushiro: respóndeme Matsumoto

Rangiku: eso no es de su incumbencia! – le enseña la lengua de manera infantil-

Toushiro: MATSUMOTOOOO!

Rangiku: solo le diré una cosa capitán… usted tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos y disculparse

Toushiro: ya cállate…–se tira a su asiento de brazos cruzados- lo se muy bien…

Rangiku: la verdad nunca lo creí capas de hacer ese tipo de cosas… tal vez pueda verse como un niño, pero no lo es.

(Toushiro)

_**¡No sabía qué hacer!**_

_**Mi corazón fue débil y seguí mi mente**_

_**¡qué estúpido fui lo sé!**_

En realidad eso era lo que le faltaba a Toushiro, un sermón de alguien de rango inferior al de el! Pero Matsumoto si que hablaba de manera coherente ella tenia razón, ah pero como metía las narices en donde no le llaman! Eso sí que es un talento! Un fastidio para él en realidad… pero esta vez habría de hacerle caso.

-ooooo0ooooo-

Karin y Hikaru caminaban por las calles de Karakura, el chico volteaba a verla pero se sonrojaban al mirarse a los ojos, la peli negra estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez ya que tenía un sentimiento especial hacia el castaño pero… no con la misma intensidad que le tenía a cierto albino.

Hikaru: ¿y como te ha ido? –dijo sonrojado-

Karin: ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? –ríe-

Hikaru: ahhh! ¡Perdóname!

Karin: ¡está bien! –sonríe-

Al caminar sus manos rozaban y comenzaron a entrelazarse para después unirse dulcemente, pero algo se apodero de los sentidos de Karin, se quedo congelada en ese instante, algo provocaba eso una energía familiar que estaba en aumento, entonces escucho una voz la cual no pensaba escuchar en esos momentos, que grito su nombre. Con toda la fuerza que tuvo miro hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y ahí estaba…

Karin: ¿To-Toushiro…? –susurra al mismo tiempo en que abre su ojos en par, ella estaba realmente sorprendida-

Hikaru: ¿Karin? ¿Qué te pasa por que te detienes así? –Mira extrañado a la chica-

Toushiro: ¡suéltala! –en un segundo llego detrás de ellos y los separo con toda su fuerza, causando que los chicos cayeran-

Karin: ¡ahhh!

Hikaru: Karin! –se levanta rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra pero Toushiro se interpuso-

Toushiro: ¿a dónde crees que vas? –lo mira de la manera más demoniaca posible, realmente furioso el pobre castaño sentía como si una daga se le encajase en el pecho-

Karin: ¡detente! ¡Toushiro! –trata de levantarse-

Hikaru: no sé quién eres… pero no te permitiré que la alejes de mí

Toushiro: eso ya lo veremos…

Los dos iban a empezar a pelear, entonces Toushiro iba a dar el primer golpe, un golpe de puño pero algo lo detuvo, algo que lo dejo Karin, quien con su mano detuvo el golpe de este.

Toushiro: Karin…

Karin: basta Toushiro… -su mirada reflejaba tristeza- basta! –le da una bofetada-

El shinigami la miro, con su mano en la mejilla donde había recibido aquel golpe

Karin: ¿¡cómo te atreves a volver así!? No puedes interferir en mi vida!

Toushiro: tu sabes muy bien que soy parte de ti! No puedes negar nuestros lazos!

Karin: así? Ahora soy yo la mala acaso?

Toushiro: Karin compréndeme… -ella lo interrumpe-

Karin: te lo eh dicho yo nunca te entenderé! No se lo que pensabas! o lo que te cruzaba por la cabeza cuando nos veíamos! Tú y yo… simplemente no podemos seguir así… me abandonaste de la manera mas cruel…

Toushiro: tu bien sabes… yo nunca te abandone en realidad! Estuve a tu lado! No lo niegues!

Karin: lo sé! Lo sé muy bien! –la chica se da la vuelta y sale corriendo-

"_Es verdad! El nunca me abandono…"-_ pensaba al mismo tiempo que huía –"pero es más fácil negarlo para poder ignorarlo… se que cuando no lo veía el ocultaba su reiatsu para verme, para seguirme para vigilarme, el es mi ángel, mi guardián, el es mi shinigami! Y yo… yo lo amo… nunca quise que se fuera, no pude olvidarlo, NUNCA PODRE!"-.

La joven se detuvo y vio hacia el cielo, el cual ya se había oscurecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que salió huyendo? Ni idea, pero lo más curioso fue que se detuvo en aquel lugar. El viento soplaba, era frio, el frio de diciembre.

(ambos)

…_**¿Ser solo unos conocidos?**_

_**¿Negarnos el uno al otro?...**_

Karin: -se sienta en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas- así se siente un corazón herido? –mira hacia el cielo, donde distingue una silueta que bajaba lentamente hacia ella-

(Toushiro)

_**Trate de olvidarte, Trate sin éxito…**_

…_**siempre me esperabas ahí**_

…_**Era difícil dejar de pensar en ti!**_

Toushiro bajo del cielo en su forma de shinigami, al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba su bufanda color aguamarina. El se poso frente a ella extendiéndole su mano, ella la tomo y se puso de pie, ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron así por unos segundos, su momento fue adornado por unos copos de nieve que empezaron a caer del cielo.

Karin: -ambos abren los ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo- Toushiro…

Toushiro: - el peli plata la mira a los ojos y acorta su distancia- ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti en la vida?

Karin: para mi seria mi perdición…

(Ambos)

_**Tomamos nuestras manos, y nos abrazamos…**_

…_**vimos las estrellas como dos amantes…**_

_**en un sueño hecho realidad.**_

Toushiro: te amo mi dulce princesa de ojos perla negra…

Karin: igual yo mi príncipe plata…

Toushiro: perdóname… a veces quisiera no ser lo que soy y estar siempre contigo

Karin: no seas tonto… tu ya estás conmigo –pone la mano en el pecho del chico- aquí mismo y nunca te iras

_**No… así no se siente un corazón herido**_

_**Así se siente el amor verdadero**_

Toushiro: -sonríe- en realidad quisiera…

Karin: no importa! Yo te puedo esperar por siempre

Toushiro: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me esperarías? Solo te hago sufrir

Karin: por que eres tu… simplemente por eso… -lo besa dulcemente, y al dejar de hacerlo ella le susurro al oído- feliz cumpleaños shiro-chan…

Volviendo al presente…

Karina: que romántico! Pero… tan joven y ya viajaba tanto?

Karin: eh? Si…

La pelinegra le había contado "todo" a la maestra, claro cambiando lo de shinigami y la sociedad de almas por otras cosas más coherentes para los humanos sin conocimiento sobre eso.

Karin: me muero por verlos a todos otra vez… -suspira-

Karina: tarde o temprano lo harás! –sonríe-

Karin: gracias sensei! –sonríe también-

…_**Cuando tu mente diga "basta"**_

_**Escucha a tu corazón gritarte "adelante"**_

**Les gusto? Díganme que si! Me esforcé mucho, hasta me dolió la cabeza :P, pero todo por fanfiction :D y bueno ahora también contestare Reviews!**

**Hitalex123:**** Tus comentarios me hacen sonrojar! \(U/U)/ y sigue obligándome que si no lo haces no me inspiro! Jajajaja muchas gracias por ser un seguidor y fan de esta historia, que esta por que tonta no sabe muy bien lo que escribe! De nueva cuenta gracias y espero que sigas acompañándome en **_**Rapsodia Trágica**_

**Mitsuko5399:**** la verdad no se como pueden llorar! (la verdad si XD yo lloro escribiendo la historia) y espero que tu también me apoyes para seguir escribiendo! Muchas gracias!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

**Moon Skin (gracias por introducirme a el mundo de fanfiction amada hermana!)**

**Nataly Esperanza (te veré después de las vacaciones XD)**

**JessBlack21 (mi amiga Lesly! A ti también te veré después de las vacaciones!)**

**Monse Molina (te quiero mucho amiga!)**

**Hitalex123 (gracias por seguirme!)**

**Alice1399 (también te agradezco por seguirme!)**

**Hace mucho que quería hacer esto! Pero ya saben el tiempo! nos leemos después y dejen sus reviews, se valen quejas comentarios y golpes! (pero con respeto!)**


	8. ENCUENTROS DIFÍCILES

**¡Hola a todos! Tama-chan esta aquí con otro capítulo y una gran amiga que me ayuda! Se llama ****Kokoro-13**** que le ayuda a esta torpe para mejor su redacción, si, la lectura esta diferente, ¿Por qué? Lo explicare al final, así que no pierdan tiempo y lean!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Encuentros Difíciles

Toushiro descansaba una noche fresca y oscura en el techo de la casa de los Kurosaki, apreciaba la brillante luna lo cual le traía recuerdos de su amada. El tiempo pasaba y ella no regresaba, a seis meses de su desaparición…como estaría ella? Bueno, solo le quedaba preguntarse eso.

_**En noches como esta te recuerdo con fervor.**_

_**Ya que en este cielo nocturno que en estos momentos ilumina mi mirada.**_

_**Proyecto nuestra esencia. **_

_**Tú eres la noche que me cubre con su oscuro manto.**_

_**Y yo la luna que brilla en tu núcleo singular.**_

Adentro de la casa de los Kurosaki…

Todo lucia tranquilo y callado en este lugar, la linda Yuzu preparaba la cena, Ichigo y Rukia veían televisión en la sala, al parecer todo era normal pero simplemente trataban no hablar de aquello que los aquejaba a todos, entonces se escucha el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Alguien toca!-grita la niña de cabello miel, sin obtener respuesta -¿Alguien piensa abrir?-nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla-. Si…?

Desde la sala Ichigo estaba al pendiente de su hermana, así que al no escuchar ruido se preocupó.

-Yuzu, ¿Quién es?-pregunta el peli naranja.

-Etto… hermano… debes venir…-escuchó el chico como respuesta.

-¿Nani?-se levanta-. Porque no solo me dices quien es, eh?!-cuando se detiene junto con su hermana se muestra impresionado al ver a la puerta.

-Quiere saber donde esta Toushiro-al decir esto la joven voltea a ver a su hermano, quien también se giró para verla.

-Está en el techo…-voltea a ver a la persona de la puerta.

* * *

-Dios… como me duele el cuello… -dice el albino en voz alta para sí mismo cuando de repente siente como una cálida mano acarició su cabello.

-Entonces deberías descansar-dijo una voz femenina de manera dulce.

Toushiro voltea a ver rápidamente al reconocer esa manera de hablar, y con ello se topa con unos ojos color chocolate.

-Hina-Hinamori?-el joven acentuó sorpresa en sus palabras, al igual que en su mirada.

-Hola Shiro-chan-sonríe

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hace mucho que… ya no me diriges la palabra-pronunció causando una mirada triste en la castaña.

-Lo sé… y quería disculparme, yo solo deseaba verte-ocultó su rostro entre sus manos ya que lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos-. Discúlpame por todo Shiro-chan…

-No llores Hinamori-se pone de pie junto a la chica-. No te preocupes por eso, ya es pasado…

-¡Shiro chan!-lo abraza-. Estoy muy triste y sola… te necesito… te necesito…por favor…

-Hinamori yo…-le corresponde al abrazo.

-Me equivoque… y me arrepiento de todo… ¡Lo juro! Yo te amo Shiro-chan debes saberlo… me di cuenta hace poco…

_**El amor que pensé que nunca sería posible… que nunca me correspondería**_

_**Hoy viene a decirme que me necesita tal y como yo lo necesitaba antes**_

-Te perdono…-menciona el albino, cerrando los ojos y profundizando el abrazo.

-Gracias Shiro-chan… me haces muy feliz…-levanta su mirada para observar al chico.

-Pero yo no te puedo corresponder-el chico muestra su mirada fría y seria causando un shock en la mirada de la castaña-. Yo ya no te amo –la suelta y da unos pasos atrás.

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no lo podía creer, aquel niño que estaba loco por ella el día de hoy la había rechazado.

-¿De qué hablas Toushiro? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste nuestro pasado?-la castaña se exalta al decir eso- ¡Tú y yo cuando éramos niños!-lleva su mano al pecho-. Yo siempre te apoye.

-Y no he dicho lo contrario ¿O sí?-dijo Toushiro inexpresivamente-. Yo te dije que no te puedo corresponder, ya que yo amo a alguien más, que me apoyo desde siempre.

-Yo te he apoyado desde siempre-grita Momo enojada al mismo tiempo que se seca las lágrimas-. No puedes comparar, tu lazo y el mío es muy fuerte es de mucho tiempo.

-Momo deja de vivir en el pasado, mis lazos con ella son más fuertes aún-responde el joven con un tono de voz dominante.

-¿Qué son más fuertes?-su voz se tono irónica-. Ella no ha vivido ni la mitad del tiempo que yo viví contigo.

-Entiende, deja el pasado no puedes seguir aferrándote a él-la mira enojado-. Los lazos no se refuerzan con el tiempo, si no con los actos y el apoyo que te muestran las personas… y esa persona para mi es Karin.

-Pero ella no está, ni siquiera podemos sentirla-cierra sus puños y sonríe-. ¿O me equivoco? Debes dejarla ir…

-Ella sigue aquí conmigo y no me pienso rendir-a Toushiro no le gustaron las palabras de la castaña pero trato de no perder los estribos, y así fue, conservó la compostura-. Por que el reiatsu no es lo único que puedo sentir, su corazón es al que escucho…-se da la vuelta-. Y si me disculpas yo me tengo que retirar…

_**¿Acaso crees que soy un juguete que puedes controlar a tu antojo?**_

_**Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa.**_

_**Y yo ya tengo a alguien a quien querer y amar.**_

_**Alguien que ocupa cada uno de los espacios de mi alma.**_

_**De todo mi ser.**_

_**Y hace que valga la pena su búsqueda.**_

-Pero Shiro-chan…-antes de terminar la castaña fue interrumpida por el joven.

-A por cierto…-voltea a verla por encima de su hombro-. Es capitán Hitsugaya, no Shiro-chan-dicho esto volvió su mirada al frente y dejo ese lugar.

* * *

Adentro de la casa…

-Ya volví-el peli plata entra directamente hacia la sala donde lo esperaban Ichigo y Rukia únicamente.

-¿Qué tal te fue eh?-dice el shinigami sustituto de manera seria.

-Bien, ¿Por qué?-aunque haya preguntado el porqué, el albino ya sabía de lo que trataba pero se mantuvo sereno.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?-el chico mantenía la discreción en todo momento pero…

-¡Ya dinos! ¡¿Qué sucedió con Hinamori?!-la enana se levantó del sillón pegando un brinco para así quedar frente a Toushiro- ¿Eh? ¡Dinos! ¡Chisme, chisme!

-¡Rukia! ¡Se supone que nos mantendríamos prudentes ante esta situación!-el Kurosaki le grita a Rukia mientras esta se cubre los oídos.

-Gome ne…es que si seguían hablando así nunca iban a decir nada y yo terminaría tirando baba en el sillón por el sueño-miró al peli naranja con unos ojos adorables al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos.

-Condenada chaparra…-se sonroja

-No te puedes enojar conmigo-la Kuchiki le sonríe de manera dulce y tierna.

-No, no puedo-sonríe y le toma de la mano.

Los dos se perdieron en su mirada y se acercaban mas el uno al otro, pero por su desgracia cierto albino interrumpió "tosiendo" al sentirse incomodo.

-Creo que solo están ustedes dos aquí, ¿Verdad?-su voz se entono sarcástica con un toque de molestia, provocando que los jóvenes se separaran avergonzados por lo hecho anteriormente.

-¡Disculpa!-se escucho por parte de ambos al unísono- ¡No fue nuestra intención!

-Preferiría que me interrogaran a que volvieran a hacer nuevamente una escenita como esa-el capitán voltea su mirada a otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, cuando encontremos a Karin podrás hacer lo mismo-dijo la pelinegra esperando captar un sonrojo por parte del ojiturquesa, pero no, simplemente se le observó una mirada triste.

-Rukia, recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermana-Ichigo dijo esto dándole un suave golpe con su codo.

-¿Ah..?-mira a Ichigo quien apunta con la mirada al peli plata-. Ahhh… ¡Ahhh! Ya entendí-al responderle esto al peli naranja este se golpea con su mano en el rostro-. Discúlpame Ichigo soy un poco despis...-no logro terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida.

-¡Shh!-el Kurosaki pone su dedo en la boca en señal de que se callara, claro, haciendo mucho ruido en la expresión-. Pues por eso cállate-susurra en tono molesto.

-¡Ay bueno…! Que delicado te pones Ichigo, solo fue un accidente-se cruza de brazos.

-¿Delicado yo? ¡Pues que quieres!-se enoja- ¡Parece que tus accidentes son a propósito!-el fresa apunta "despistadamente" a Toushiro- ¿Qué no ves que situaciones son estas?-susurra.

-¡Pues ya te dije que fue sin intención! ¡No te enojes!-musita molesta la enana.

-Oigan, porque no mejor van a gritar a otro lado, por mucho que intenten susurrar, ustedes gritan-el peli plata mira a los jóvenes de manera acusadora.

-Etto… discúlpanos-dicen los adolescentes al mismo tiempo

-Yo me voy-el albino se da la vuelta-. Hasta mañana-estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Rukia lo detiene.

-¡Espera!-lo toma del brazo- ¿Qué sucedió con Momo?-la mirada de la pelinegra se torno seria.

-Mejor mañana les digo lo que sucedió…hoy estoy muy cansado-el capitán voltea a verlos.

-Pero…-antes de terminar, Ichigo detuvo a la chica he hizo que soltara al peli plata. Ella volteo a verlo por lo echo-Ichigo…

-Está bien, mañana hablamos-habla dirigiéndose a Toushiro.

Toushiro sube las escaleras, dejando solos a estos dos.

-¡No me ignores Ichigo!-la enana quería zafarse de Ichigo, el cual le sujetaba del brazo- ¡Suéltame!

-No te ignoro, solo le doy prioridad de atención a Toushiro en estos momentos-volteo a verla.

-Estúpido, es lo mismo-la pelinegra es jalada hacia Ichigo por el mismo-¡Oye que haces!

-A mi no me llamas estúpido, enana-los dos estaban frente a frente sintiendo la respiración del otro.

-¡Ichigo…!-la chica se sonroja

-¿Qué?-mira sus labios- ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?-sonríe de manera seductora.

-No, no tengo…-sonríe de la misma manera.

* * *

El capitán se encontraba en la habitación que anterior mente correspondía a su amada, solo estaba recostado en la cama con sus manos en su nuca mientras miraba hacia el techo, no por que hubiera algo especial ahí, si no que lo hacía mientras pensaba.

_**Mi linda princesa, hoy quisiera decirte lo que me sucedió.**_

_**Yo estoy muy bien ahora, pero…**_

_**¿Y tú? ¿Qué comes? ¿Dónde vives?**_

_**¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué sueñas?**_

_**Extraño nuestros días de "infancia".**_

_**Jugábamos y reíamos, yo lo hacía como si fuese un niño todavía.**_

_**Me hiciste revivir esa edad infante que nunca tuve.**_

_**Que no disfrute, y que después entendí el significado de lo que lo hacía más divertido.**_

-"No me rendiré jamás, yo te seguiré buscando porque sé muy bien que sigues en este mundo, moriré antes de dejarte morir a ti"

* * *

**¡Ohayo nuevamente! Bueno, les explicare…me llegaron algunas advertencias sobre el modo de escribir y pues…bueno contestemos reviews!**

**Hitalex123: **_**Muchas gracias! Y perdón por la espera, trato de que no sea mucha y además nunca imagine que le gustara a tanta gente esta historia (:D si me pone feliz) y si que su encuentro será algo "hermoso" a y mencionarte para mi es todo un gusto :D**_

**FrancisThirteen: **_**¡**__**Ámame! Jajaja perdón no te creas :D soy un poco payasa**__**y aunque no lo creas a mí también me sorprende esta historia, tu también cuídate! Te deseo lo mejor!**_

**Mitsuko5399: **_**Bueno, en primera gracias a ti por leerme. En segunda para que digo que no, me enamore del capítulo me quedo genial y te digo algo? Lo de aclarar su pasado no estaba en mis planes pero algo me sedujo en escribirlo y bueno, ¿Quién no quería saber la historia de estos dos? Jajaja yo si!**_

**LyS Cosmo: ¡**_**Taran! ¡Aquí está el otro capítulo! Que bueno que a ti y a los demás les encante, me inspiran :D, ¡Espero que también te haya gustado este!**_

**_ : alejandrapyo: Muchas gracias, a veces pienso que no es buena, pero por personas tan amables como tú que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leer, personas como yo nos ponemos felices de tener su apoyo y créeme que ahora qué me dices que te gusta mi manera de redactar no se si dirás lo mismo en este capítulo, bueno espero que te vaya muy bien y te cuides :D_**

**Iker18: **_**Jajaja mi inspiración la compro en la tiendita de la esquina Jajaja es broma, pero si quieres si te regalo un poco :D, y yo también espero que me vaya bien con **__**Nuestra Historia en la Red **__**a la cual mencionare más abajo. Y claro que te puedo ayudar! Tu dime la manera en la que te quieras expresar y yo te diré la mejor manera de hacerlo pues para eso estamos las Hermanas Hitsukarinistas, ¿O no? Cuídate mucho y saludos!**_

**MomoO3:**_** Los desmayos de Ichigo casi me hicieron caer de mi silla, cuando lo imagine me reí yo solita (toda loca, lo se) y de hecho de ahí salió la idea de Rapsodia Trágica ¡De algo sirvió esa clase! ¿No crees? Hacerse tonta no es un desperdicio jajaja y créeme que yo también me emociono ¡Y yo soy la que lo escribe! Pero me gusta releerlo, porque si pienso que no soy yo quien escribió la historia si me gusta :D, soy como Matsumoto floja y chismosa jajaja ¡Saludos amiga! **_

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya: **_**Te agradezco de todo corazón y si ya viste ya lo hice, trate de llevar a cabo todos sus consejos, y por favor quiero que me des tu opinión agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de ayudarme con tus recomendaciones, ¡deberás! Y quisiera que lo siguieras haciendo, acepto golpes y tomatazo, aunque no sea muy buena con la ortografía mi amiga **__**Kokoro-13**__** me está ayudando puesto a que vi que me dijiste que fallaba en eso busque esa alternativa, así que ¡Dime y yo corregiré cualquier defecto!**_

**Ahora sí, ¿vieron el papel que le di a Hinamori? Si, soy un poco mala con ella pero…¡Mentira ella es la mala! Ok ok dejare a un lado eso, y bueno sobre lo de **_**Nuestra historia en la red**_** me tardare un poco pero le continuaré y para eso tendré la ayuda de su autor posterior porque ya saben, es difícil adaptarse a una historia tratando de seguir fielmente la trama original que le puso otra persona, y ese es mi objetivo, que quede tal y como lo quiso Kokoro-13. Y por ultimo en el siguiente capítulo no sé si poner un especial IchiRuki o que vean el flash back de los problemas que tuvieron Momo y mi Shiro-chan, así que digan cual quieren para el capitulo nueve (ósea el siguiente) y cual para el diez okey? Bueno, ¡Domo arigato a todos ustedes y onegai no me dejen de leer!**


	9. LA MENTIRA DE AYER, LA VERDAD DE HOY

**Ohayo! queridos lectores, mi mas grande disculpa por haberme retrasado tanto pero... ¡ME QUEDE EN BLANCO! pero tuve la ayuda de mi queridisisima y amada amiga Kokoro-13 (o como yo le digo Koko-chan :3) ella me ayudo a escribir parte de este capitulo a lo cual estoy muy agradecida, ya que me vino la inspiración nuevamente! bueno, espero que les guste y como se que están ansiosos, no les quito su tiempo así que Pónganse a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**La mentira de ayer, la verdad de hoy.**

**Parte 1**

Dentro del cuartel del décimo escuadrón se percibía un ruido extraño, el cual no era más que gritos. Todos los shinigamis que rondaban por ahí guardaban silencio para saber de que se trataba, estando más que atentos, pudieron descubrir que era una pelea proveniente de nada más y nada menos que del estudio del capitán Hitsugaya. Era muy extraño ya que definitivamente era su voz la que se mezclaba con otra en la discusión, una voz femenina a la cual casi nunca se le escuchaba así. La de Hinamori Momo.

Bueno, todos saben que cierta mujer de grandes atributos era muy "informativa" -por no decir chismosa- y ya que había sido echada del lugar de la pelea -a rastras- no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, por eso, había abierto un poco la puerta, solo un poco, para poder observar lo que sucedía.

-Entiende de una vez, él es un traidor -dijo el albino con evidente molestia, pero aún guardando su compostura

-¡¿Y que?! ¡Yo nunca dije que no lo fuera! -exclamó la castaña llena de rabia entre las palabras emitidas por su acompañante.

-¡Tampoco te ama! -Después de eso, el capitán sintió un fuerte dolor en su rostro.

Momo le había plantado una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, lo cual lo había dejado perplejo. Hinamori salió rápidamente de ahí después de ese acto, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Matsumoto la cual eficazmente pegó un brinco hacia atrás al percatarse del acercamiento de la castaña a la puerta. El peliblanco en acción necia siguió a su amiga hacia donde quiera que fuese, y así llegaron a afuera.

-¡Hinamori detente! -ordenaba el joven una y otra vez sin ser tomado en cuenta.

-Aléjate de mi -musitó en tono serio al detenerse, Toshiro la imitó.

-Momo tienes que entender... -dijo tratando de sonar comprensivo.

-Suéltame... ahora -replicó ella con firmeza haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas del capitán.

-Tu sabes que Aizen... -antes de terminar de hablar el albino fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la durazno.

Este nombre fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que al llegar a los oídos de la castaña desataría una acción que nadie se hubiera atrevido a presenciar en la historia...

Una mancha de líquido abundante color rojo oscuro se extendía en el asfalto, no tardaría en escucharse un grito.

-¡Ah! -grito con furor la de ojos chocolate, para observar horrorizada lo que había hecho, atacado a su amigo de la infancia; con su propia katana.

Toshiro estaba agachado sobre una rodilla en el suelo, ya que el impacto casi lo hacia caer.

-¡Shi-Shiro-chan! -La castaña abría los ojos completamente de la impresión al mismo tiempo en que acomodaba sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-¡Maldición... duele...!"-pensó el shinigami con la mirada baja.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¡Perdóname...! -rogaba en busca de perdón la durazno mientras a la par brotaban lágrimas de sus orbes chocolate-. ¡Yo no quise... no se lo que me ocurrió! -escondió su triste mirada entre sus manos, para luego sentir una calida sensación, abrió sus palmas para darse cuenta de que su victima la abrazaba de manare dulce y protectora.

El capitán shinigami susurro algo en su oído para después soltarla y dar un paso atrás, así desapareció en shunpo.

-Shiro-chan... que no... me preocupe? Que me... perdonas? -se dijo a si misma sin darse cuenta de que un grupo de shinigamis se acercaba, entre ellos Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, Yumichika e Ikkaku.

-¡Hinamori! -gritó la rubia de ojos celestes llegando lo mas rápido a su lado-. ¡¿Estas bien?! -preguntó preocupada al ver el charco de sangre.

Momo la ignoró completamente repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras que le había dicho Toshiro antes de irse...

El peliblanco se alejó de ahí para abrir una puerta Senkaimon -con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban- hacia ciudad Karakura.

**En Karakura…**

-¡Oye Yuzu! ¡Iré a la tienda de Urahara rápido! -dijo una pelinegra de no más de catorce años de edad saliendo de la clínica que estaba a lado de su casa con un traje de enfermera.

-¡Esta bien Karin! ¡Pero no tardes que dicen que lloverá! -respondió una voz dulce que provenía de adentro del hospital.

-¡Por eso te he dicho que será rápido! -musitó la azabache para así ponerse en marcha hacia su ya premeditado destino.

La kurosaki pensaba en muchas cosas en ese momento, tenía que ir a recoger un pedido de su hermano, uno de esos celulares detecta hollows ya que se le había roto el que tenia. Para salir de sus pensamientos se le dio por voltear al lago que se divisaba detrás de la pequeña baranda, quería ir a ese lago, pero era peligroso bajar porque estaba empinado, así que miró al cielo.

Se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos, luego bajó su vista a un árbol que antes no había notado. Sus ojos se abrieron a tal punto en el que su mirada quedó perdida. Frente a ella estaba su amado derrumbado en un charco de sangre, al parecer estaba inconsciente. Se acercó a él y lo cargó sobre su espalda para llevarlo al sanatorio.

Al llegar lo recostó en una de las camillas e intento curarlo. Luego de haber acabado de hacerlo apoyó su cabeza sobre la camilla y se quedó dormida.

**Horas después…**

Toshiro se levantó exaltado y miró a su alrededor. Se percató de dos cosas: no tenía puesta su camisa y su torso estaba cubierto de vendas; lo segundo es que a su lado se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente una joven de cabello negro y hermoso, Karin.

La miró encantado y besó su frente. Esta sintió el beso y se despertó.

-Hola Karin –la saludó el peliblanco.

-Toshiro… -lo miró-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

-Oh… sobre eso… solo fue un hollow. –No era lo mejor hablarle sobre lo que había sucedido con su amiga, por ahora, lo mantendría en secreto.

-¡¿Y como es que un hollow te hizo una herida así de grave?! –No era fácil mentirle a su novia, tampoco le gustaba, pero haría lo posible para hacer creíble el engaño.

-Solo me descuide un segundo… -respondió-. Gracias por curarme –dijo ahora con una sonrisa que solo ella lograba sacar de él.

-De nada. –Se acercó al peliblanco y lo besó en los labios. Ambos pusieron de su parte para hacer más apasionado el beso. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y se miraron.

-Oye Toshiro, no crees que ya es momento de revelar lo nuestro –le dijo la azabache al oído recostada sobre su hombro.

-No lo creo… no se como vayan a tomarlo.

-¡Pero! –exclamó pero fue interrumpida.

-Karin… ya te he dicho que todo debe ir a su debido tiempo.

-Lo se, pero… ¿por qué no quieres decírselo a los demás? –lanzó su mirada penetrante a los ojos aguamarina del chico.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo predecir lo que va a suceder si se entera la Sociedad de Almas, mucho menos como va a tomarlo tu familia.

-Mi familia lo entenderá y la Sociedad de Almas… supongo que si se lo explicamos pueden llegar a comprender.

-Las relaciones entre humanos y shinigamis están prohibidas… no hay excepción.

-¡Bien! Si tú no quieres decírselos yo lo haré y si no lo aceptan… supongo que será una señal de que no debemos estar juntos. –Se levantó de la cama y estaba a punto de salir pero un brazo la detuvo.

Toshiro la agarró y la empujo contra su robusto cuerpo, la abrazó de manera protectora y le susurró:

-Yo… no quiero eso.

Ella en modo de respuesta correspondió el abrazo de manera suave –para no lastimarlo aún más-.

Se mantuvieron durante varios segundos así hasta que la pelinegra deshizo el agarre.

-Debo irme, vendré en un rato para darte algo ¿sí? –preguntó la azabache y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

- Si, está bien.

-Por ahora duerme, nos vemos más tarde. –Dicho esto, salió del cuarto dejando solo al peliblanco.

El albino tomo en cuenta la recomendación de la chica y se dispuso a tomar un descanso, pero el suceso de ese día no lo podría dejar…

-rayos… como me pudo suceder esto… -se dijo a si mismo confundido y molesto –y ahora tengo que lidiar con la decisión de Karin… -se sentó en la camilla para después ponerse de pie.

* * *

-hey… ya regrese… -musito suavemente la pelinegra entrando a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con alimentos- te traje…-Soltó la bandeja rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí.

La chica actuó así ya que el shinigami ya no se encontraba ahí, la ventana estaba abierta (obviamente, por ahí había salido) eso le dejo un gran enojo dentro de ella, además, el estaba herido y afuera el clima no era bueno ¿acaso era estúpido?

-estas huyendo de esto Hitsugaya? – se dijo a ella misma saliendo de su casa, con una furia en cada una de sus palabras, en realidad estaba furiosa –quieres dejarme? Vaya que eres un tonto… puedo sentir aun tu débil reiatsu…!

* * *

El peliblanco estaba esperando dentro de la tienda de Urahara a este, cruzado de brazos, recargándose en una pared. Aunque estuviera silencioso y serio su desesperación era notoria y lo comprobaban las gotas de sudor que adornaban su rostro.

En ese instante entra Urahara.

-lo siento capitán pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana… o hasta…- el rubio fue interrumpido violentamente por el shinigami

-¡no puede ser así! ¡Yo tengo que retirarme en estos momentos!- volteo a ver al vendedor ante sus palabras

-tendrá que esperar –le dijo tranquilamente al peliblanco

-no entiendes… -voltea al frente- si tan solo pudiera abrir una puerta sekai…

-capitán Hitsugaya – el rubio quito su rostro serio a uno preocupado al ver la expresión intranquila y estresada del shinigami

-ella ya debió darse cuenta y yo… yo me tengo que ir… ella… ella…! –Hablo desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano de su brazo sano a la cabeza –ella… no quiero hacerle daño pero… yo no puedo…

-así que las cosas con esa Karin no van bien –soltó una suave risita al decir esto, capturando la atención de su acompañante

-como…?! Quien…?! –decía a frase cortada muy confundido provocando una expresión divertida en el vendedor

-bueno es una larga historia, y al parecer tú no tienes el tiempo para escucharla –sonrió de manera burlona

-maldición… en realidad que eres detestable –dijo entre dientes

-pero creo que te puedo ayudar… bueno, tú te "irás" pero estarás aquí –menciono el rubio, dejando aun MÁS confundido a Toushiro

-que tonterías estás diciendo?! Acaso estás enfermo? Si dirás cosas sin coherencia… –antes de terminar, fue interrumpido por Urahara

-fingirás que te fuiste, pero estarás aquí –repitió el vendedor.

- no seas tonto, ella puede sentir mi reiatsu –le replico molesto al vendedor

-ese es el punto, tu serás la prueba de mi nuevo invento- al decir esto abrió su abanico y cubrió su rostro

-que clase de invento –pregunto ansioso el peliblanco, dejando una sonrisa satisfactoria en Urahara

-je, lo sabia… pues bien se trata de una gargantilla muy peculiar, la he creado… -y así fue interrumpido rápidamente por Toushiro

- al punto Urahara –replico impaciente el capitán, para así ahuyentar la cansada explicación que le tenía preparada

-bien, es capaz de ocultar el reiatsu… las pruebas? –alzo su mano con la gargantilla colgada de uno de sus dedos

-es seguro…? –pregunto un poco preocupado

-tú eres el objeto de prueba, te arriesgas?

-bien –concluyo el peli plata resignado dejo de cruzar los brazos y le arrebato el artefacto

De repente se escucho un grito que dejo perplejo a Toushiro, eh hizo que un erizo lo invadiera de pies a cabeza.

-¡URAHARAAAA! –grito Karin con furor fuera de la tienda – _"se que estas ahí Hitsugaya"_

Adentro…

-demonios…! – gruño por lo bajo el albino poniéndose a toda velocidad la gargantilla –mas te vale que funcione Urahara!

-yo saldré a disipar la desesperación de la chica – dijo el vendedor muy divertido dándose la vuelta

-¡y espero que esto disipe la mía! –refunfuño desesperado

Ya en la puerta el vendedor atendió a la pelinegra.

-que se te ofrece Kurosaki? –sonrió, luego sintió algo muy complacedor…

-Donde-? – en ese instante ella sintió algo extraño, algo que le partió el alma y el corazón en trocitos. –qué rayos está pasando!? –empujo al vendedor para entrar a la tienda

-¿sucede algo Kurosaki? –pregunto tratando de ocultar su sonrisa

-¡por qué? ¿¡El está aquí no?! –Camino rápidamente en todo el lugar – lo sentí hace un instante…!

-pero no hay nadie… - fingió indiferencia a la azabache- ¿estás segura?

Karin salió de ahí, a la entrada estaba lloviendo pero no le importo

-¡HITSUGAYA…! –grito furiosa

-¡Kurosaki! Será mejor que entres – le dijo a la chica, la cual lo ignoro completamente

-¡MALDITO COBARDE! ¡COMO ERES CAPAZ! – gritaba sin darse cuenta que era observada por alguien, alguien desde el techo.

-perdón…- susurro Toushiro

-¡BASTARDO! –se tiro de rodillas al suelo -¡¿CÓMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESTO!? ¡ PENSÉ QUE ME AMABAS!

Al escuchar esto el shinigami quería lanzarse hacia ella a abrazarla, y decirle que la amaba que no repitiera tal tontería, pero, el no lo haría…

_**Es esos instantes no pensé en ti…**_

…_**pensé en mí y en ella.**_

_**Te hice sufrir tanto, desde que te conocí**_

_**Hasta que te fuiste.**_

_**Por mi orgullo te hice daño.**_

_**También por el amor que le tenía a otra.**_

_**Y aun así… me aceptaste**_

_**Y hoy reflexione, te cansaste de mi y de mi estúpida actitud y te fuiste**_

_**Yo no te supe valorar, lo se**_

_**No te culpo, ni te reclamo,**_

…_**pero…**_

_**Ahora comprendo lo que sentiste**_

_**y sin duda puedo decirte que eres más fuerte que yo**_

_**Porque ahora yo muero lentamente por dentro.**_

_**Sin ti.**_

* * *

bien, nos leemos de nuevo, eh...? jejejeje ¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? XD me dejan Review? bueno, procederé a agradecerle a los que me dejaron review el capitulo anterior: **Momo03, Mitsuko5399, Hitalex123, LyS Cosmo y Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya **(no te preocupes Sky Hyuuga! yo no me fijo en eso! XD Ademas, tu review estuvo muy completo en cuanto las recomendaciones) _**  
**_

**Bueno, nos leemos en mi próximo capitulo, Gracias y nos leemos!**


End file.
